¡Mi mejor regalo de Navidad!
by Yo01
Summary: El es un niño como cualquier otro, es vago y travieso, y a pesar de ello, es el mejor de su clase. Le gusta hacerle "pequeñas" bromitas a algunas personas junto con su mejor amigo Ron. Ella es una niña linda, y extremadamente lista para su edad, siempre le ha gustado el orden y no romper ninguna clase de reglas por temor a hacer algo mal. El fic no es mio, solo me gusto y lo puse
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi mejor regalo de navidad!

Cap. 1

**Era un día sábado por la mañana, apenas eran las 8am cuando un niño aproximadamente de unos 11 años se levantaba muy animado, pues por alguna extraña razón la niña que apareció en su sueño lo animo, ¿pero quien era? Buena pregunta.**

**Ese niño tenía el cabello negro azabache, unos ojos encantadores de color verde, y utilizaba unos peculiares anteojos redondos, era blanquito y delgado, con una cara angelical, y una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Su nombre era Harry James Potter Evans, más bien conocido por todos como: Harry Potter.**

**Salto de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas favoritas, tomo sus anteojos de su mesita de noche y salio de su habitación.**

**¡Era 24 de diciembre!, por fin había llegado uno de los días favoritos del niño, y al día siguiente ¡Navidad!, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Era completamente feliz, y en esa ocasión mas por la niña de su sueño.**

**El niño bajo de las escaleras con una sonrisa, fue directo a la cocina a saludar a su mama y a desayunar, en la mesa se encontraba su padre con un periódico y un café.**

**-hola papa, hola mama, buenos días-dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas**

**-hola peque, ¿como estas?, en seguida te sirvo-le dijo su mama**

**-hola campeón, ¿Cómo va el fútbol, y el basket? -contesto su padre, sin perder la vista del periódico**

**-bien, y bien-fue lo único que dijo antes de que su madre pusiera su plato en la mesa**

**-oye james, ¿ya le entregaste la carta de harry a santa claus?**

**-a si**

**-¿entonces me va a traer un hermanito?**

**Cuando dijo eso lily se empezó a ahogar con el jugo de naranja que bebía, y comenzó a toser.**

**-¿eso fue lo que le pediste?-le pregunto una lily muy sorprendida, por lo regular a los niños no les gustaba que sus hermanos menores les robaran la atención de sus padres, pero al parecer eso a harry no le importaba**

**-si y no-le respondió-en realidad le pedí muchos juguetes, pero le especifique que si podía, me trajera a alguien con quien jugar**

**-ah-suspiro aliviada, la verdad habían considerado ella y james que, harry seria hijo único, aunque bueno, si viniera otro seria bien venido- pero tienes a ron para jugar**

**-si pero ron vive algo lejos, además el tiene una hermanita, yo quiero una**

**-¿hablas en serio hijo?-ahora fue james quien pregunto**

**-si, bueno sea niño o niña, yo lo cuidare**

**-ya vez lily, el niño quiere una hermanita, ¿no quieres cumplirle el deseo?, por que yo si, y si quieres lo puedo enviar a casa de los Weasley, así tendríamos la casa sola, y la habitación abierta, ¿Qué dices?-decía de forma seductora**

**-¡ay, james! No digas eso frente al niño**

**-¿¡que!?, no sabe de lo que hablamos, o si harry, ¿harry?**

**Y la verdad es que desde hace pocos segundos el pequeño se había levantado de la mesa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ya que había escuchado unos ruidos extraños afuera de la casa.**

**Se dirigió a una de las ventanas a los lados de la puerta, y observo que un camión enorme de mudanza se estacionaba afuera de la casa de al lado.**

**Al principio el pequeño, solo miraba con atención a los camioneros que bajaban del camión para abrir la parte trasera de éste, y después solo un pensamiento lo inundo sin remedio "¡nuevos vecinos! ¡a lo mejor ellos tienen un hijo con quien pueda jugar! Eso seria genial" pensaba.**

**Lily, fue hasta donde su hijo, y lo abrazo, asustándolo.**

**-mama, ¿serán los nuevos vecinos?**

**-eso parece, ¡james!**

**-¿Qué?-se escucho desde la cocina**

**-tenemos que ir a saludar a los nuevos vecinos ¡ven!**

**Y así, los tres salieron de la casa. James vestía un traje pero sin saco, color caqui, y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul cielo. Lily iba con un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa blanca de mangas largas. Mientras que el niño iba con su pijama de spiderman y sus pantuflas de dinosaurios.**

**Caminaron hacia el auto que se estaciono un poco más atrás del camión, de el auto bajo un hombre de igual edad que el padre de harry, quien al verlos saludo:**

**-buenos días- dijo amablemente aquel señor. Él, vestía un pantalón de color negro, con zapatos del mismo, y una camisa blanca. Sonrió viendo al pequeño, quien estaba en medio de sus padres**

**-muy buenos días nuevos vecinos- saludo cordialmente james, y lily tan solo inclino un poco su rostro demostrando de esta manera amabilidad**

**-mi nombre es Granger, Matthieu Granger, mucho gusto-se acerco a ellos, y extendió su mano, que gustosamente james acepto de inmediato, al igual que lily**

**-yo soy Potter, James Potter, y ella es mi esposa-señalo a lily- ****Lily Evans Potter, o claro-recordó que su hijo estaba presente- y este pequeño es Harry, mi hijo**

**-es un placer conocerlos-contesto el otro**

**-matt, ¿puedes dejar que habrá la puerta? Estas frente a ella y no quisiera golpearte-decía una mujer adentro del auto, en el asiento del copiloto, mas o menos de la edad de el pequeño pelinegro**

**-si, perdona-decía**

**El señor, se hizo hacia un lado, dejando salir a una mujer castaña oscuro, con el cabello un poco alborotado, quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con tacones no muy altos si acaso de 5 centímetros, con una blusa rosada de mangas largas.**

**Él por su parte, era castaño claro, de tez blanca, con una que otra peca en el rostro.**

**-perdonen mi imprudencia, yo soy Jean Granger-saludo, de igual manera con una sonrisa**

**-¿ustedes serán nuestros nuevos vecinos?-pregunto el menor**

**-eso parece,-dijo la mujer agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño-escuche que te llamabas harry ¿es cierto, o mi oído a fallado?-sonrió**

**-si, mi nombre es harry, ¿y tienen un hijo?¿me permitirían jugar con él?-dijo emocionado **

**-pues si,-le dijo algo confundida por las preguntas de él, por lo regular los niños no acostumbran llegar con cualquier persona y preguntarle a la primera algo así-y claro que me gustaría que jugaras con ella-decía feliz**

**"¿con ella? ¿Es una niña?, ¡lo que me faltaba! Seguramente es una de tantas niñas locas y obsesionadas con sus tontas muñequitas y las típicas tasitas de la hora del té, ¡si claro!, ya me vería yo vestido con un vestido rosa jugando a las princesas con esa niñita de cuento, ¡ni loco!, solo me portare bien con ellos para caerles bien y para tener a alguien quien me defienda de las patrañas que la familia Dursleys me a inventado, ¡pero nada mas!, yo con esa niña ¡nada!..."pensaba el niño**

**-ya ves harry,-comenzó james- santa claus llego antes de tiempo, y en debes de una hermanita, te a traído una vecina- lily suspiro con alivio, porque si le darían un hermanito a su hijo, seria hasta el próximo año, o quizás nunca, pero eso seria una decisión del futuro-¿y cuantos años tiene su hija?**

**-hace algunos meses cumplió once-contesto el sr. Granger**

**-que coincidencia-dijo la pelirroja, madre del pequeño- harry también tiene once**

**-¡es perfecto!-dijo la otra-seguro se llevaran muy bien, ¿no harry?**

**-este… a si-contesto medio dudoso, pero sin aparentarlo**

**"si claro, aja" pensaba "si a ella le gusta hacer lo que a mi, talvez considere hacerla mi amiga, pero si es una de esas delicadas y exageradas que no aguantan ni al mas mínimo animal, seguro se convertirá en mi próxima victima de bromas, así dejare descansar un poco a la hermana de ron y a nuestro ¨queridisimo¨ draco, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿para que dejarlos descasar, si me puedo divertir mucho mas?, como sea, ¡las niñas no son de mi agrado!, a excepción de ginny claro, solo ella me cae bien por ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo, ¡pero nada mas!... bueno aunque la niña de mi sueño me cayo de maravilla…¡pero eso es otra cosa! Solo era un sueño, ¡solo un sueño! Que te quede claro harry, la niña de tu sueño no existe, solo es eso, un simple sueño maravilloso con la niña mas encantadora que e visto…y hay vamos otra vez…¡olvídala!, ¡dios santo! No puedo creer que discuta conmigo mismo por algo así"**** pensaba el niño**

**-¡que bien!-decía gustosa y emocionada a la vez-a mi querida hija le encantara tener como vecino a un gran caballero como pareces ser, y por supuesto a su próximo amigo**

**-si, este, me gustaría mucho conocerla-decía con felicidad fingida**

**-y… ¿Por qué decidieron mudarse hasta justo este día de noche buena?-pregunto curioso james**

**-o bueno, es que queríamos que nuestra hija pasase esta navidad en la nueva casa, y nos mudamos hasta ahora porque apenas hemos tenido tiempo-contesto el castaño**

**-¿y su hija?-pregunto ahora lily**

**-a, ella esta con mi hermana, se fueron a la playa hace algunos días-contesto la mujer, ya levantándose**

**Platicaron un rato más, muy animados, aunque cabe decir que el pequeño pelinegro, estaba más que aburrido, pero no decía nada, solo sonreía y asentía a ciertas cosas.**

**-perdonen que nos tengamos que ir, pero tenemos que hacer unas compras, ustedes saben-le guiño un ojo a los nuevos vecinos**

**En eso, el señor Granger, le dijo a harry, que fuera y le abriera la puerta a los trabajadores de la mudanza, quienes ya se estaban desesperando.**

**-¿compras a última hora?-adivino el sr.**

**-james, me dijiste que ya habías comprado todo lo que harry había escrito en la carta-le regaño su esposa**

**-bueno, a si como todo lo que se dice todo, pues no, me faltaron algunas cosas que no encontré**

**-¿nunca cambiaras, cierto?-le decía moviendo la cabeza negativamente**

**-este…yo…**

**-disculpen, ¿y en que escuela esta su hijo?-interrumpió la Sra. Granger, con la única intención de sacar de ese lió a su vecino**

**-en hogwarts**

**-¿y en donde queda?**

**Harry llego y le entrego nuevamente las llaves al sr., y al escucha lo último decidió contestar:**

**-esta muy cerca de aquí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-para ver si ponemos meter a nuestra herms en tu escuela**

**"¡en mi escuela!, ¡están dementes! ¿No basta con tener que verla todos los santos días de mi vida, por vivir a un lado?"Pensaba el niño**

**-¡eso seria genial!-dijo sarcásticamente**

**-¿de verdad?, ¡ya vez matt!, te dije que este lugar me traía muy buenas vibras para nuestra herms**

**-pero les advierto que hogwarts, no es una escuela común, -les decía la pelirroja- ay entran a los once años a primer grado, y salen hasta entre los 17 y 18 años de edad, es una escuela de prestigio, y aunque puede parecer algo tenebroso cuando lo vez por fuera, resulta muy acogedora ya una vez pasado el primer día**

**-se podría decir que es de tiempo completo, -a completo el sr. Potter- pues si ustedes quieren, su hija puede quedarse a dormir ahí, ya que cuando entras, en ese mismo instante te asignan una cama y una casa…**

**-¿una casa?-dijeron al unísono**

**-bueno es algo así, -decía la pelirroja- los acomodan como por grupos, a los cuales se les llama "casa"**

**-ay 4, Gryffindor, que es en donde esta harry, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin, pero si gustan, yo soy muy buen amigo del director, y puedo hacer que metan a su hija en la misma casa que a harry, así ella no estaría sola**

**"y me siguen lloviendo en mojado, ¿es que no entienden que no quiero nada que ver con esa niña?"**

**-me parece perfecto-respondió el otro**

**-pero no se vayan a asustar cuando vean la escuela**

**-¿y porque nos deberíamos de asustar?, ¿esta fea o que?**

**-no, de hecho esta muy bonita, pero lo que pasa es que es un castillo enorme, y cuando digo ENORME, es porque deberás lo es-continuo**

**-james, nos debemos de ir ¿recuerdas?-luego miro a lo granger-no es que quiera irme, pero ustedes saben ¨el trafico¨, -miro a su hijo- harry mejor ya arréglate, recuerda que debemos dejarte en la casa de los Dursley**

**Al escuchar lo ultimo, casi, casi se va corriendo de ahí, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque lily le detuvo por la camisa.**

**-¡por favor mama!-se hincó-por lo que mas quieras, no me lleves con ellos, ¡te lo suplico!**

**-pero harry, son tus tíos**

**-son mis tíos o mas bien dicho mis futuros asesinos**

**-te lo dije lily, a él no le gusta ir con tu hermana y su horrible esposo, y mucho menos con su tonto bravucón, que tienen por hijo-le dijo seguro james**

**-pero entiende, no tengo donde dejarlo, y no lo pienso dejar solo en casa porque le puede pasar algo**

**-y ahí va de nuevo la tonta excusa de siempre, haber dime ¿Qué le puede pasar?-le pregunto su esposo**

**-mas bien dicho, ¿Qué no le puede pasar?, ¿no te acuerdas lo que le paso hace 2 años cuando lo dejamos solo en casa?-james negó con la cabeza- pues tu inteligente hijo estaba jugando con la patineta adentro**

**-¿y? es un niño, debía buscar con que entretenerse**

**-si ok, entiendo eso, pero aparte en aquella ocasión le dio hambre e intento prepararse unos huevos con jamón en la estufa, fue a la cocina, y sin bajarse de la patineta fue por la casuela, le puso aceite, prendió la estufa, se estaba calentando el aceite, y se resbalo con la patineta, tumbando la casuela consigo mismo, ¡casi se quemaba con el aceite hirviendo!, gracias a dios que la patineta cayo sobre él y así evito las quemaduras, pero el desastre en la cocina ¿Quién se lo quita?**

**-pero no le paso nada, eso es lo bueno**

**-mama, prometo no volver a subirme a la patineta y cocinar al mismo tiempo-le dijo suplicante**

**-no, ya tome una decisión, te vas con los dursley y se acabo**

**-pero…pero, mama, me obligan a hacer la tarea de mi, por cierto, odioso primo dudley, y aparte, si no es eso, me encierran debajo de la alacena o me obligan a hacerles de comer y servirles como si yo fuera su esclavo, y por si fuera poco, me amenazan con decirles a ustedes que rompí algo, solo por fastidiarme, y me han inventado mala fama con ciertas personas, ¡me odian!, serán muy mis tíos pero no me tratan como deberían**

**-harry…**

**-si quieren, nosotros podemos cuidarlo mientras no están, después de todo, será un placer pasar algún tiempo con él- interrumpió, nuevamente la sra. Granger**

**-¿es enserio?-dijo el pelinegro brincando de alegría**

**-¿no les será una molestia?**

**-para nada, -contesto "matt"- además, como el es niño, podría ayudarnos a acomodar el cuarto de mi hija para que quede como a ella le gusta**

**-¿tu que dices harry?-le pregunto lily**

**"haber harry, que prefieres, ¿irte con tus irritables tíos y primo, o ir a la casa de los Granger a organizar las cosas de su hija?, no quiero acomodar cosas de niña, pero tampoco quiero ir a verle el gordo rostro a ese bobo de dudley, a si que me inclino por ir con mi salvadores: los Granger"**

**-si, me gusta la idea**

**-muy bien, entonces ve a darte una ducha, y bajas para poder irnos-le dijo su padre**

**-a, pero te terminas el desayuno-le recordó su madre**

**-¡si!-y con esto se fue**

**Entro muy animado a su casa, fue a la cocina a terminarse su desayuno lo mas rápido que pudo. Al terminar, se fue directo a su habitación, tomo algunas prendas de un ropero que tenia junto a la puerta del baño de su cuarto, y se metió.**

**Mientras tanto, en un hotel a un costado de la playa, se encontraba una niña de cabello alborotado castaño, con unos preciosos ojos cafés, de unos 11 años. Quien se estaba cambiando la pijama por ropa para salir.**

**Una joven fuera del cuarto, de unos 13 años, con cabello medio negro, fue y toco la puerta del cuarto, donde se encontraba la castaña.**

**-herms, ¿ya estas lista?**

**-ya casi-contesto desde el cuarto**

**-apúrate ya tengo hambre, y mi hermano también**

**-si ya se, dile a mi primo Iván que no se desespere, ya voy**

**La chica de 13 años, se fue a donde estaba su hermano.**

**-¿ya esta lista?-pregunto un joven de unos 14 años, de cabello café oscuro, y ojos del mismo.**

**-dijo que casi-contesto la joven llamada Leena**

**-hijos no desesperen, hermione ya salio del cuarto, ya nos podemos ir a desayunar-dijo una mujer poco mas grande que la madre de la nombrada**

**-perdónenme por tardar-se disculpo**

**-no te preocupes enana-le dijo el chico agachándose un poco dándole la espalda, dando a entender de esta manera que la niña se subiera a su espalda, para ella no caminar**

**-¿Dónde esta mi zapato?-dijo un señor saliendo del baño, él era el esposo de la tía de la niña, por lo tanto también era su tío político-¿alguien lo ha visto?**

**-¿no es el que traes en la mano tío?-le dijo la pequeña**

**-a, si -se rió por lo bajo, por las tonterías que decía sin fijarse**

**Salieron del cuarto con rumbo a un restaurante. **


	2. ayudando a los granger

_**Ayudando a los Granger...**_

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

¿¡una niña!?

**Ayudando a los Granger...**

El como se conocieron...

La primera...¿o segunda impresión?

Y todo por la bendita gorra!

Sueños (capitulo extra)

¡Navidad!

Espionaje

Conociendo a los "amiguitos" de mi amigo

Buscandote

¿Irritada?

Sorpresa

El osito panda y la pelota azul

La boda de Dominique

Los sentimientos de una Slytherin

En la clase de Mcgonagall

Peligro andante

Dos hombres y una mujer

Culpable

Consecuencias de mentir... ¿por amor?

Consecuencias de mentir... ¿por amor? (parte 2)

Querido diario

Carta

"Una sonrisa"

La mejor tia alocada del mundo

Estoy aquí

31 de julio - primera parte

31 de julio -segunda parte

El primero

Inocente

Solidaridad

Detrás de la mascara

Mi ultima petición

La victima

"Maúlla como gato"

Plan B

Comenta este capítulo

**En la casa de los Potter, un niño no mas grande de los 11 años y medio, salio del baño ya cambiado con la ropa escogida momentos atrás. **

**Él vestía una camisa de manga larga con cuello, color gris, unos jeans de mezclilla, y unos tines con dibujos peculiares a unos perritos. Se encontraba buscando sus tenis que, juraba y pre-juraba, había dejado el día anterior, bajo la cama, pero no encontraba señales de ellos. Minutos más tarde los encontró. Los tenis eran grises con finas rayas azules y blancas. Se los coloco, y ya iba a salir de su habitación, cuando recordó que debía llevarse una cachucha o gorra por si las dudas.**

**Salio de la casa con dirección a donde se veían sus padre y los ahora nuevos vecinos.**

**-¿listo?-pregunto su madre**

**-si-contesto**

**-pórtate bien, no quiero ninguna queja, o si no, para la próxima te mando con los dursley para todo el verano-le amenazo la madre, acomodándole la camisa a su hijo, ya que éste la traía un poco mas arriba de lo habitual**

**-si mama, -se dedujo a decir mirando hacia el poco pasto verde que se podía ver por la ligera nieve que había caído el día anterior- te prometo no haré nada malo- "no por el momento" pensó**

**-mas te vale james- miro a los ojos a su pequeño, ¡dios! Parecía que podía leer su mente**

**-¿y ahora yo que hice, por que me acusas?-se decía confundido el padre**

**- a ti no te decía, me refería a harry, -rodó los ojos- recuerda que él también se llama james, y cuando le llamo de esa forma es para advertirle**

**-a bueno**

**-será mejor que se marchen de una vez,-interrumpió el sr. Granger- se les puede hacer tarde**

**-nosotros nos encargaremos de su pequeño,-le siguió la esposa del anterior- al fin y al cabo ya estamos acostumbrados a tratar con nuestra hija de 11 años**

**"¿acaso me dijo niña?" pensó ofendido, diagnosticando con mas claridad lo dicho**

**-si, bueno, nos vemos por la tarde campeón-dijo la voz varonil del james**

**La sra Potter le beso la frente a su hijo, para después marcharse a un auto de color azul cielo metalizado, e irse.**

**-bien harry, como mi esposo tiene un pésimo gusto para acomodar las cosas, y yo, bueno, a mi hija no le gusta mucho que yo acomode su habitación, que porque según ella se lo dejo muy aseñorado,-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir lo ultimo- tu al ser un niño, me imagino tienes gustos peculiares a los de mi hija, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a ordenar la habitación de ella?**

**-claro, para eso estoy aquí, además de que seria un mal agradecido si no les ayudase en algo, siendo que ustedes me salvaron de ir con mis tíos al infierno**

**-no fue nada, creo que a partir de ahora no permitiremos que vayas con tus tíos a que te cuiden, pues podrías quedarte siempre que quieras en nuestra casa con herms…**

**-¿herms?, ¿así se llama su hija?**

**-si,-contesto el sr.- hermione, pero de cariño le decimos herms **

**- a,-"bonito nombre para una niña, espero que ella sea tan bonita como el nombre,… ¡pero que digo!, las niñas no me gustan, ¡rayos! ¿¡Porque estoy pensado si la niña es bonita o no!? ¿A mi que mas me da?, si lo es bueno y si no también…"**

**-bueno harry, tu te encargaras de acomodar todos y cada uno de los muebles de nuestra hija, solo le tendrás que decir a los cargadores donde quieres que pongan las cosas, y ya-dijo la sra**

**-en seguida te mostraremos la habitación que hermione escogió el día que venimos-dijo él adulto**

**-esperen, ¿ya habían venido?, y ¿Por qué nunca los había visto?-los recuerdos transcurrían por la mente del niño, y en ninguno de ellos estaban los nuevos vecinos**

**-venimos la semana antepasada, quizá estabas en la escuela y por eso no nos viste, -pauso- aunque para ser sincera, no recuerdo tampoco haber visto a tus padres**

**-eso no es misterio,-contesto el pequeño- mi papa posiblemente estaba trabajando, y mi mama puede que estaba con tonks, una amiga suya y vecina de aquí**

**-ya veo**

**-oigan, ¿no me iban a mostrar la habitación esa?**

**- a si, ven con nosotros**

**"¿pues que mas me queda? Era esto o un gran martirio, aburrimiento y desprecio por parte de los tíos dursley, y un par de golpizas por el gorila, ¡que digo gorila!, por el orangután sin cerebro de mi primo dudley, pobres primates, ya los ofendí mucho con compararlos con dudley…"**

**Caminaron con dirección a la casa. Él señor Granger le pidió a los trabajadores que empezaran a bajar los muebles con mucha cautela.**

**Mientras el señor les decía donde debían poner unos sillones, la señora subió por las escaleras que se presentaban a uno metros de la entrada, con el pequeño pelinegro siguiéndole como niño bueno. Al llegar al segundo piso, dieron una ligera vuelta para rodear el pasamano de las escaleras, pasando una habitación algo grande que quedaban en frente de estas, la cual supuso el niño, seria para los padres. Después siguieron por un pasillo, había unas 2 puertas cerradas, la señora abrió una de ellas, la cual resultaba ser el baño, le dijo a el niño que por si quería ir al baño, ese era. Abrió la otra puerta que seguía de esa, y solo era un cuarto vació.**

**-¿es este?-le pregunto**

**-no, este será un cuarto de huéspedes, en el que si quieres, podrás dormir cuantas veces desees **

**-gracias-respondió, "valla, estos señores si que les urge una distracción para su hija, ¡no me dejan de insinuar lo mismo!,¡quieren que sea su amigo!, y hasta me ofrecen un cuarto para cuando quiera, ¡dios!, ¿de tantos niños que puede haber en Londres, tenia que ser yo?"**

**-será algo difícil para herms la idea de no tener amigos por aquí, pero bendito sea que encontramos a un chico como tu en el vecindario, le hará muy bien-dijo la señora mirando hacia harry**

**-si, a mi también me gustara-"¿me gustara? ¿¡Que me pasa!? Creo que esa niña de mi sueño me afecto el cerebro"**

**La señora sonrió, y prosiguió caminando hacia la última puerta que se veía al fondo del pasillo, al tenerla en sus narices, giro la perilla, y con esto la abrió.**

**La habitación estaba vacía, como todas las demás, pero ésta era muy espaciosa, poco más grande que el cuarto del mismo chico.**

**-vaya, el cuarto es grande**

**-es nuestra única hija, y nos gusta que tenga espacio, -dijo inspirada- quédate aquí, le diré a los trabajadores que vayan bajando y trayendo las cosas de ella, enseguida vuelvo**

**Él asintió, e inconcientemente coloco su gorra en la perilla, se introdujo dentro de la alcoba, y fue hacia la ventana que estaba enfrente de la puerta; la vista era muy hermosa, el jardín trasero era grande, si, pero sin alberca, lo que la diferenciaba de la casa del niño quien si tenia una alberca, haciendo que el patio de éste se viera mas pequeño.**

**"lastima que seguramente solo estaré el día de hoy en esta casa, me gusta, pero ni hablar, a menos que los señores granger tengan un niño, de lo contrario no me pararía mas aquí, y aunque me rueguen y me imploren, solo le diré a la niña un típico hola, y tantan, asunto resuelto…"**

**Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta de que unos 2 trabajadores entraban con lo que parecía un mueble, mas específicamente, un librero de color blanco con alguna que otra floresita rosada y azul en las paredes del mueble.**

**-¿Dónde lo ponemos niño?-dijo el más alto de ellos**

**-este… ¿Qué?-dijo reaccionando**

**-Qué donde ponemos el mueble-le repitió el otro**

**-ha, déjenme ver-diviso el cuarto con detalle, porque por alguna razón, algo le decía que quería que todo quedara perfecto. Les señalo una esquina al lado izquierdo de la ventana, y hay lo depositaron.**

**Poco después llegaron otros trabajadores con un pequeño escritorio de color madera clara y fina, y el niño les ordeno que lo dejaran bajo la ventana, de esa manera seria mas cómodo que estudiara con la brisa del aire entrando, golpeándole en la cara. Lo siguiente que trajeron fue un ropero como el que él tenia en su cuarto, solo con la diferencia de que el de ella tenia en la puerta uno que otro pequeño perrito de calcomanía, el cual coloco frente a la base de la cama que imaginaba traerían pronto. Llegaron con la base de la cama, la cual acomodaron al lado del escritorio, frente al ropero. El colchón, la almohada, y las sabanas le siguieron, y mientras traían mas, se dispuso a tender la cama, poco después le llevaron el cubre cama (o cobertor de edredón) que era de color azul cielo, con un parque dibujado en él. Los cargadores llegaron con una alfombra rectangular, de color gris en el alrededor y azul cielo en el centro, con un conejito en medio, blanco con rosita, muy bonito, el cual pusieron a un costado de la cama y del librero, detrás del escritorio. Después trajeron un tocador pintado de color blanco, que después de tanto pensar, lo puso junto al librero. Una mesita con 4 sillitas de colores llego al terminar de acomodar eso, y la acomodo en el otro extremo de la habitación, quedando justo enfrente del librero, el cual estaba acomodado dando la cara frente a la cama. Y tres silloncitos como los normales de adultos, solo que estos eran de tamaño infantil, justamente para niños, de un color rosita fueron los últimos muebles que llegaron junto a otra alfombra de un color lila mas pequeña que la anterior, que depositaron bajo los silloncitos.**

**El tiempo se le paso volando, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran la 1 de la tarde. Sinceramente disfrutaba el hecho de acomodar las cosas de esa niña desconocida, era divertido estar matándose tratando de pensar como le gustaría a él la habitación, si a él, harry estaba acomodando todo justo como a él le gustaba.**

**En todo el tiempo de esa mañana, los señores granger, no habían ido a verlo, al parecer ellos le habían tomado mucha confianza desde el primer instante.**

**-¿son todos los muebles?-pregunto el pelinegro**

**-eso parece niñito granger,-decía el trabajador parado junto a él- a su hermana le encantara la habitación, usted la esta ordenando muy bien**

**-yo no soy "el niñito granger¨, y no soy hijo de los señores Granger, soy el vecino de al lado, por lo que tampoco soy el hermano de esta niña**

**-y estas acomodando su cuarto porque ¿te gusta?-ese tipo era un joven no mas alto del metro y 70, de unos 18 o 19 años- es decir, ¿la niña te gusta y por eso haces esto por ella?**

**-¿¡estas loco!?-se exalto con un tono de sorpresa en la voz, jamás se había imaginado que alguien le hiciese alguna pregunta similar- ¡las niñas no me gusta!**

**-¿entonces te gustan los niño?-se sorprendió el muchacho empleado**

**-¡mucho menos!**

**-¿entonces?, te deben justar las niñas**

**-pero todos mis amigos y yo hicimos como un pacto o una tipo promesa, que se trata de que no nos deben justar las niñas, no nos vamos a dejar mangonear por unas niñitas delicadas que nos van a traer de sus meseros personales, -se cruzo de brazos- no nos deberán gustar, por lo menos hasta que…**

**-hasta que, ¿que?**

**-hasta que entremos a la adolescencia y nuestras hormonas sean mas fuertes que nosotros mismos, -decía con cara de asco- y provoquen que sin que queramos, estemos a las ordenes del amor-y con esta ultima palabra le dio un escalofrió-…eso suena mas terrorífico que una película de terror**

**-no es tan malo como lo juzgas-se hinco para quedar a la altura del niño- ya veras que es mas bonito de lo que crees, es maravilloso estar enamorado, lo malo es que en ocasiones sales lastimado**

**-es por eso que nunca me enamorare-se defendía terco como siempre en ese tema**

**-nunca digas nunca, porque sino, lo que menos quieres te llegara mas pronto de lo que te imaginas**

**Él niño tan solo dio un pequeño bufido, jamás había creído que la palabra "enamorarse" fuera destinada para él, pues no creía encontrarse con alguien que fuera capas de entenderle, ya que todas las niñas que conocía hasta el momento, no le caían bien por ser tan…, tan niñas.**

**"el amor no es para un niño como yo, mi futuro esta mas en la aventura, en un mundo sin ataduras, sin reglas, en donde sea exitoso por mis riesgos y no por estar eternamente enamorado de una tota y boba niña que me mande todo el santo día, que no me deje divertirme, que me ahorque con tan solo la mirada, que…me enamore hasta la muerte, ¡eso no!"**

**El llamado del jefe del muchacho hizo que este se tuviera que ir, dejando nuevamente a harry solo.**

**Subieron 2 trabajadores mas, los cuales uno de ellos era el joven con el que había conversado momentos atrás, llegaron con una caja de cartón cada uno, las pusieron en el suelo y se marcharon. Las cajas tenían escrito lo que seguramente había adentro, una de ellas decía **_**peluches**_**, mientras la otra decía **_**ropa**_**. Apenas estaba dispuesto a sacar los peluches, cuando una voz que se le hacia ya un poco familiar, le llamo desde el marco de la puerta, distrayéndolo.**

**-harry, deja eso para luego, es hora de comer…-y en cuanto realmente vio bien el como estaba quedando la habitación de su hija, se sorprendió, el acomodo estaba de maravilla-harry, es hermoso**

**-¿Qué es hermoso?**

**-esto, eres muy bueno en arreglar muebles de habitaciones, a mi hermione le va a encantar**

**- a eso, no es nada, simplemente acomode las cosas como a mi me gustaría que estuvieran, en verdad no fue difícil**

**-oye, fue la mejor idea que he tenido el día de hoy, el dejarte a cargo de esto, hermione se quedara sin palabras**

**-gracias**

**-a pero eso no quita el echo de que tengas hambre, ven, ¿te gustan las pizzas cierto?**

**-eso ni se pregunta**

**-que bien, porque encargamos una que acaba de llegar, baja**

**Mientras ellos bajaban a comer, en un hotel pegado a la playa, específicamente en la alberca de éste, se encontraban dos chicas y un chico, dos de ellos se parecían mucho, y era cierto, pues eran hermanos, pero la tercera, la mas pequeña, no era su hermana, sino, su primita. Ellos estaban jugando con una pelota inflable y a la vez nadando, pero un grito peculiar a lo lejos les llamo la atención, era la madre y tía de ellos, ordenándoles que se fueran de inmediato a la habitación de hotel para que se bañasen y cambiasen, pues ese día partían de ese lugar para llegar nuevamente a sus casas.**

**Los tres suspiraron y se resignaron, no querían irse, estaban muy a gusto, pero no era si quisieran o no, es que "debían" irse.**

**-adiós vacaciones en la playa-se designo a decir el chico llamado Iván- hola noche buena y navidad en casa**

**-¡es cierto!, hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad, ya hasta creo lo había olvidado-contesto la hermana de este**

**-yo no, -suspiro la castaña mas pequeña- ya no regresare a mi casa en Francia, ya no veré a mis amigas del colegio, ya no podré ir mas al parque acuático que estaba allá, -su voz era notablemente triste- no entiendo porque mis padres quisieron cambiarse de casa, estaba mejor en Francia**

**-hermione, tus padres se mudaron porque quieren un mejor futuro para ti-le dijo animadoramente Leena**

**-y el mejor futuro para mi esta en Francia, no en Londres**

**-velo desde este punto de vista primita, así vivirás mas cerca de nosotros y ya nos podremos ver como una vez al mes, quizás 2, no como antes que a duras penas nos veíamos 2 veces al año-le siguió Ivan **

**-si pero, ¿y mis amigas?**

**-puedes hacer mas amigas en Londres, no te preocupes por eso**

**-oigan, si no le obedecemos a mamá ahora, seguro y nos regañara, mejor vamonos**

**Las dos chicas lo imitaron, y al igual que él, salieron de la alberca. Fueron a la habitación 216, en la segunda planta, y entraron.**

**Hora y media después ya salían de la habitación con sus maletas. Después de que el padre y tío de los chicos hablara con el supervisor del lugar, se marcharon de ahí, con dirección a casa.**

**"solo espero que mis padres no hayan arreglado mi cuarto, ¡ellos son un desastre!, mi mamá siempre deja todo muy aseñorado, y mi papá simplemente no sabe ni como me gustan las cosas acomodadas, tan solo espero llegar a la nueva casa y yo misma ordenar todo, no me importa terminar cansada hasta la media noche, pero es un grave riesgo el que corro…" pensaba la niña**

**En la casa de los Granger, después de que terminaran de comer, cada quien continuo con sus labores. Matt, estaba arreglando la sala, Jean acomodaba y ordenaba el comedor, la cocina y la recamara de ellos, y bueno, harry seguía en lo mismo.**

**"si que esta niña debe ser extremadamente fuera de mi estilo, por lo que me contó la señora granger cuando comimos, a su hija le gusta tener las cosas ordenadas, le gusta mucho leer, y es afán a las reglas, ¡me dijo que no tenia ni una sola llamada de atención en todo su historial escolar! Eso si que es portase mas que bien, creo que también dijo que su hija era la primera de su salón en su antigua escuela, pero no creo que a rebase mi intelecto, -eso ultimo lo pensó fanfarroneando- nadie me a rebasa, pero definitivamente e llegado a la conclusión de que no tenemos nada en común mas que leer libros y ser listos, por todo lo demás, bien gracias…yo soy deportivo, ella, pero si para nada, yo soy todo un rompe reglas, y ella no es capas de romper ni un plato, a ella le gusta tener las cosas ordenas y limpias, mientras que yo, si no fuera porque mi mamá me obliga a limpiar mi cuarto, estaría echo un desastre ¡total!...lo único que creo me empieza a agradar de ella, es que no es de las que exactamente presume lo que hasta no tiene, según palabras de la señora granger, pero le creo…"**

**Pensaba el ojiverde mientras subía las escales rumbo a su tarea del día. **

**Cuando abrió la puerta, noto que ya había mas cajas de las que había visto cuando bajo. **

**"¡dios! ¿Cuántas cosas tiene esta chiquilla? No se si alcance a terminar antes de que mis padres vengan, pero me esforzare, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias"**

**Tomo una caja y la abrió, eran puros peluches, ¡todos de niña!**

**"¿y que esperaba? ¡Es! Una niña" pensó "¡mira! Este peluche esta muy bonito" se refería a un oso panda de tamaño mediano, el tamaño perfecto para abrazar. Tomo entre sus manos a ese panda, y curiosamente un olor muy agradable llego hasta su olfato, se acerco el peluche a la cara, y si, aquel maravilloso olor que lo envolvía y encantaba provenía de aquel peluche. "¿Qué será este olor? ¿Acaso será el perfume de ella?, no se, pero me encanta, huele muy bien, y solo por que este oso me cayo bien, lo pondré sobre la cama" y así fue.**

**Cada cosa que sacaba de la caja de los peluches, lo embriagaba de aquel exquisito perfume, hasta llegar al punto en donde comenzaba a cantar canciones que decían cosas que para él no tenían ni el mas mínimo sentido, cosas sobre amor hacia alguien en especifico. **

**"rayos, creo que comienzo que pensar que lo que dice la profesora de ciencias, es cierto, que las personas se atraen primero por el olor…¡pero eso no me pasara a mi!, soy demasiado libre y vago como para volverme loco por alguien, ¡ni en mis peores pesadillas!, …, pero huele tan bien…ay no, ¡no! ¡Mas vale que ignores ese maldito y maravilloso olor, o si no yo mismo te mando con dudley para la golpiza!" **

**En una carretera, mejor dicho en una camioneta verde militar, iba la familia Folay, junto a una granger. Buscaban un restaurante para comer, ya era tarde, pero por nada del mundo perderían la comida. **

**Los padres iban muy entretenidos charlando, mientras los hijos y sobrina, jugaban en la parte de atrás del auto, a un juego que apenas habían inventado, se trataba de hacer caras, contar chistes, hacer retos o decir verdades, depende de que papelito saliera, cada quien tenia un turno para tomar un papel y saber lo que iban a hacer.**

**Era turno de la mas chica, ésta obediente metió la mano en el sombrero que sostenía Leena, y saco un papel arrugado y doblado. Ivan le quito el papel y lo leyó en voz alta:**

**-te toca decir una verdad enana, hermana pregúntale algo, eres mas buena para las preguntas que yo**

**-bueno, esta bien, -contesto- haber ¿Qué te preguntare?**

**-solo di lo que quieras saber y ya leena**

**-ok, ya se,-dijo esta- ¿hermione, alguna vez te a gustado un niño?**

**-¿esa es una pregunta?- les dijo la castaña con cara de que no quería contestarla**

**-si, así que contéstala**

**-¿no me pueden preguntar otra cosa?**

**-ya no evadas lo que te pregunto leena y contéstale**

**-m…bueno, -dijo pensativa, tratando de acordarse si alguien le había gustado en su vida- no, creo que no-dijo segura- …aunque… ¡digo! nada**

**-¡no! Ahora nos dices todo primita**

**-bueno, creo que si me a gustado un niño, solo uno, pero fue cuando estaba chiquita, en un parque**

**-¿en Francia?-pregunto el chico**

**-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto la otra**

**-am… no, no era de Francia, lo conocí en un parque de Londres, un día que vine de visita con la abuela, y se llama o llamaba James,-contesto ya poniéndose roja- tenia como 6 años cuando me lo encontré, él tenia mi misma edad o eso me dijo**

**-¿james, que?-insistía la prima**

**-no me acuerdo, creo que nunca me lo dijo su apellido**

**-pues, ¿Qué crees?-dijo divertida leena**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡que vas a vivir en Londres!**

**-¿y?**

**-¿Cómo que "y"?, puedes ir a buscarlo herms, hacerte su amiga, y después darte tremendos besotes con él, -decía sonriendo con cara picara- esto se va a poner muy bueno **

**-aunque quisiera no puede ser- se sonrojo, "gracias al cielo" pensó**

**-¿por?-dijo el mayor**

**-es que me presente con ese niño, con mi segundo nombre, me presente como Jean, por la desconfianza de no conocerlo, por lo que aunque lo encuentre no creo que se acuerde de mi…**

**Él pelinegro al terminar de acomodar los benditos peluches embriagadores de ella, abrió otra caja que decía **_**ropa, **_**y en cuanto lo abrió y desdoblo la primera blusa:**

**"¡maldita sea la hora en que acepte hacer esto!, ¡sus cosas huelen de maravilla!, si sigo así, perderé la cordura en cuando la vea jugar en su patio…-pensaba desesperado- si así huelen sus cosas, no quisiera saber lo rico que a de oler ella"**

**10 prendas después, (entre ellas blusas y pantalones), llego a la mente del niño un recuerdo de cuan pequeño. Cuando tenia 6 años conoció a una niña un día en el parque, él no sabía porque la infante del recuerdo llegaba a su mente justo en ese momento, pero la recordó. Recordó a la única niña que le gusto, a la niña de cabellera enmarañada y castaña, con unos espectaculares ojos chocolate, si, recordo a Jane… **


	3. el como se conocieron

_**El como se conocieron...**_

**"Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá pasado con esa tal Jean?, nunca la vi mas, me imagino que logro encontrar a sus padres y se regreso a su casa en… ¿Dónde me dijo que vivía?, -pensaba- ¿en Italia?, ¿Francia?, no se, algo así…"**

**Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, doblando algunas prendas y guardándolas en los cajones de abajo del tocador blanco de ella, y otras tan solo las acomodaba en los ganchos y los colgaba dentro del armario.**

**En tanto en la camioneta de los Folay: **

**-y como puedes asegurar eso Hermione, -le dijo su prima Leena- es muy probable que te reconozca**

**-¿Leena no entiendes?, aunque me encontrara con James, no quiero nada con él**

**- Hermione,-le siguió Ivan- las personas siempre dicen una cosa cuando en realidad quieren decir otra, -después miro a la pequeña con picardía- ya te veremos con ese chiquillo agarradita de la mano, con una tonta sonrisa soñadora que no te vas a poder quitar de encima, jaja -comenzó a reír, contagiando también a su hermana**

**-¡ni loca!-dijo la pequeña**

**-talvez loca no estarás, pero créeme Herms, el amor es algo mas fuerte que la locura-decía entre risas la prima- es mas fuerte que todo lo que sientas ahora, mas fuerte que tu misma**

**-y te darás besos con ese niño-siguió bromeando el otro**

**-¡que asco!, los besos son asquerosos con toda la palabra-y con esto dicho, la pequeña hizo una cara de asco que en verdad causaba risa- ¡los besos en la boca son mas asquerosos que una colonia entera de gusanos feos, peludos y con babas!**

**-eso dices ahora que no has dado tu primer beso**

**-¡y ni lo daré nunca!, son tan repugnantes-decía la castaña**

**-pero te terminaran encantando cuando beses a tu noviecito James**

**-¡cierren la boca ¿quieren?!-se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba**

**-¿ya nos vamos a la agresividad primita?-dijo Ivan con cara de angelito**

**La pequeña castaña tan solo rodó los ojos, no quería hablar más de ese tema, y mucho menos de ese niño que solo se quedo en su memoria y en su ¿corazón? **

**Continuaron jugando lo mismo, y después de los turnos de los mayores, nuevamente le toco a Hermione.**

**-me toca decir una verdad -dijo sacando el papelito**

**-muy bien, ya se lo que te voy a preguntar,-pauso- ¿Cómo, cuando, donde y porque, conociste a James?-pregunto muy rápido y de manera entendible**

**-no otra vez, ¿no entienden que no quiero hablar de él?**

**-y para eso debe haber una causa ¿no?-decía el primo- te escuchamos, somos todo oídos**

**"y justamente eso es lo malo, ¡no me van a dejar en paz!, seguramente me echaran carrilla por el resto de mi vida con ese niño que seguro, esta muy pero muy lejos de aquí"**

**-prométanme que va a hacer la ultima pregunta con referencia a él**

**-¡prometido!-dijeron al unísono cruzando los dedos por su espalda**

**-bueno, pues, fue en el mes de octubre, mis padres y yo, fuimos de visita con la abuela aquí a Londres. Ellos estaban haciendo de comer en el jardín, o algo así, yo quería jugar, pero ellos no. Me dijeron que fuera a la tienda que estaba en la esquina, a comprar…ya no me acuerdo que, pero cuando llegue a la tienda, mi pelota se me salio de las manos, quise tomarla, pero el viento soplo y no la alcanzaba, cuando por fin la tuve entre mis manos, me di cuenta de que no sabia ni donde estaba…**

**"**_**Una niña no mas grande a los 6 años y medio, de cabello castaño y alborotado, se encontraba en medio de un parque desconocido para ella. Había unos árboles enormes, pero muy bonitos, el pasto era verde, y había muchas personas; ya sea caminando, en bicicleta, jugando, y otros mas, en su día de campo.**_

_**La pequeña tenía una pelota de plástico de color azul marino, vestía un vestidito rosa pastel muy hermoso, traía el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, y unos zapatitos blancos de charol. Ésta estaba desorientada, puesto que no conocía ese lugar, ya que vivía en otra parte.**_

_**Cuando no vio a nadie que le pudiese ser conocido, le entro un pánico tremendo, y tan solo camino a un rumbo al azar, con la esperanza de llegar a la casa de su abuela.**_

_**Y por más que caminaba, no podía salir de ese gigantesco parque. Las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella, pero siguió caminando y llorando en silencio, no debía rendirse, quería seguir, y tenia dos opciones: la primera era que esperara a que sus padres la encontrasen por si mismos, algo que seria un milagro, o la segunda, que era terminarse de perder mas. Y bueno, a esa edad nadie piensa en las consecuencias, por lo que tomo la segunda opción.**_

_**Seguía caminando muy triste, con los ojos ya rojos del llanto, y con muchas ganas de desesperarse y correr hacia su querida Francia. Pero alguien la sorprendió, de repente la niña sintió una mano tibia en su hombro, volteo, y entre sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas, pudo visualizar a un niño de su misma estatura, de cabello negro azabache, con unos lentes redondos, pero aun con ellos, se podían apreciar muy bien sus brillantes y alegres ojos verdes. El chico se veía simpático, sonriendo, con un peluche entre sus brazos, más específicamente un panda de tamaño mediano.**_

_**-hola-dijo-¿Por qué lloras?**_

_**-no te importa, ¡déjame en paz!-grito**_

_**-si me importa, -con esto dejó a la niña con cara de "¿Por qué?", a lo que él decidió contestar- porque eres una niña bonita**_

_**-¿¡y eso que!?-trato de ocultar las pequeñas líneas rosadas que se comenzaban a apoderar de sus mejillas**_

_**-que no me gusta ver llorar a las niñas como tu,-dijo, ¿desde cuando acá se acercaba a una niña así como así?, eso era extraño en él, y mas aun decirle a alguien, que no fuera su madre, que estaba bonita, al parecer, simplemente eso salía de su tierno corazón de infante- por eso quiero alegrarte y quitarte esa amargura que llevas contigo -y con su propio pulgar, limpió las lagrimas que escurrían por la cara de ella, tomándola por sorpresa- quiero que sonrías, niña**_

_**-¿y por que?, no debo importante, ni siquiera me conoces -e inconcientemente sonrió**_

_**-pero te puedo conocer, me llamo Ha…James-respondió, no sabia el porque le había dicho su segundo nombre, pero lo hizo**_

_**-mucho gusto James, -le tendió la mano, y éste la tomo- yo soy Her…Jean**_

_**-¿Jean?, me gusta tu nombre, es bonito, igual que tu**_

_**Eso produjo que ella se sonrojara a morir, y perdiera la noción del tiempo al tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.**_

_**-oye, creo que ya deberíamos soltarnos las manos, ¿no crees?-dijo aquel niño con su encantadora voz infantil**_

_**-a si, perdón -y soltó su mano**_

_**-¿pero…porque llorabas, Jean?**_

_**-por tonta,-miro hacia a el suelo- mis padres me pidieron que fuera a la tienda, pero por perseguir mi pelota, no me di cuenta de adonde iba, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba aquí**_

_**-te perdiste, -confirmo- pero eso no fue por tonta, solo fue una distracción de algunos minutos, -rió- créeme, me a pasado lo mismo mas de una vez, siempre me pierdo en todas partes, y dime ¿Dónde vives?, si quieres yo te puedo guiar para encontrar tu casa, después de todo no perdemos mucho, no pasa de que nos perdamos los dos -sonrió, y a la vez le robo una nueva sonrisa a ella.**_

_**-bueno, es que no me perdí de mi casa, estaba en la casa de mi abuela, yo vivo en Francia **_

_**-¿eres francesa? -se sorprendió "que mal, -pensó- cuando te vayas ya no te podré ver"**_

_**-si, ¿y tu vives aquí en Londres?**_

_**-este…si**_

_**-y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?**_

_**-seis, ¿y tú?**_

_**-¡igual!, ¿Qué coincidencia, no?-"este niño es muy bueno, y lindo, seria un gran amigo, pero no lo podemos ser" pensaba- y aun mas coincidencia fue encontrarte justamente a ti en este parque**_

_**-yo no creo en las coincidencias Jean, creo que mas bien, que todo sucede por alguna razón, una de la cuál, estamos inconcientes **_

_**-¿sabes?, me agradas**_

_**-igual tu a mi, lastima que cuando te vallas ya no te podré ver jamás**_

_**-¿y quien a dicho eso James?, yo vengo como una vez cada tres meses**_

_**-perfecto…**_

_**Ambos niños no dijeron mas, tan solo se miraban mutuamente, y cuando se cruzaron las miradas, sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo en tan solo un instante. Había algo entre ellos, como una conexión, una cuerda muy fuerte, una mirada con la que se podían conocer profundamente, siendo que apenas se habían presentado.**_

_**El niño abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que se le ocurriera, solo con la intención de escuchar su voz. Pero, en cuanto apenas había tomado aire para hablar, se escucho una voz a lo lejos que lo llamo, o mas bien dicho, le llamo gritando.**_

_**-¡JAMES POTTER EVANS! ¿¡QUE SIENTES AL ESCAPARTE DE CASA!?-era una voz femenina, muy conocida por el pelinegro niño**_

_**-¡rayos!-se maldijo por lo bajo**_

_**-creo que esa señora te llama James**_

_**-lo se, es mi mamá**_

_**La joven señora se acerco hasta donde se encontraba su único hijo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra pequeña.**_

_**-¡la mamá de Ron me llamo muy apurada diciendo que su hijo vino a nuestra casa a buscarte! ¡Pero Ron nunca llego a tocar la puerta!**_

_**-ya se**_

_**-¿¡y todavía tienes el descaro de decir la verdad!?**_

_**-¿querías que te dijera una mentira?-dijo irónico**_

_**-no, pero debiste pedirme permiso para salir**_

_**-lo se, pero de todos modos no me ibas a dejar ir, después de que sin querer rompí el vidrio de la puerta de la cocina por un: ¡señor balonazo!, la semana pasada, desde entonces no me has dejado salir a jugar con Ron, -decía mirando hacia el piso como niño regañado- y quería jugar, así que se me ocurrió salirme por la ventana de mi cuarto, perdón-se disculpo**_

_**-entiende, no quería regañarte, pero te pudiste hacer daño, ¡la ventana de tu cuarto, esta en el segundo piso!, te pudiste caer y fracturarte, o algo peor**_

_**-pero no me paso nada**_

_**-lo se, pero me tenias preocupada, hijo, -lo abrazo- prométeme que jamás me vas a volver a hacer eso**_

_**-lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa, cruzando los dedos por detrás de su espalda, "no prometo nada, quizá de niño no volveré a hacer esto, pero de adolescente quien sabe, todo puede pasar ¿no?" pensó**_

_**-¿y Ron?**_

_**-ya se fue a su casa, por que si llegaba tarde, ¡lo mataban!**_

_**-¡y yo también te voy a matar a ti jovencito!**_

_**La señora le volvió a abrazar, y éste le correspondió, pero de repente sintió algo raro, giro su cara a donde se suponía estaba Jean parada, y no la vio. Se separo del abrazo de su madre, y dio media vuelta, ahí estaba ella, caminando nuevamente sola, hacia quien sabe donde.**_

_**-¡Jean!, ¿A dónde crees que vas?-le llamo**_

_**-ni idea, a donde me lleven mis pies -contesto sin cesar el paso**_

_**-¡espera!, talvez yo me pierda, pero mi mamá no se perderá -esto hizo que ella se detuviera y los mirara desde metros mas adelante**_

_**-¿Quién es ella hijo?**_

_**-es…una amiga**_

_**Se acercaron a ella, y ella nuevamente contó el como se había perdido, la mamá de él le prometió ayudarla, y se fueron hacia la estación de policía.**_

_**Cuando llegaron, Lily se encontraba hablando con los policías, mientras los dos niños se mantenían en silencio en una silla del mismo lugar, con un helado cada uno, el de él era de chocolate, y el de ella era de fresa.**_

_**-Jean, -comenzó a hablar el pelinegro- seguramente te quedaras aquí hasta que tus padres vengan, -ella asintió- no quiero que te sientas sola cuando nos vallamos mi mamá y yo**_

_**-no te preocupes James, estaré bien, además tu has hecho ya mucho por mi**_

_**-pero no lo suficiente, toma -le dijo entregándole el panda de peluche a ella- este panda te hará compañía**_

_**-no puedo acéptalo James, es tuyo -le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza**_

_**-ya no mas, ahora es tuyo, te lo quiero regalar -le puso el peluche en las piernas **_

_**-pero…**_

_**-si no lo aceptas, me enojo-amenazo**_

_**-James…**_

_**-me estoy enojando Jean, y no te conviene que me enoje**_

_**-esta bien, de acuerdo, no quiero que te enojes, gracias -tomo el peluche entre sus manos, dejando de lado la pelota que traía**_

_**-de nada bonita,- con esto provoco su propio sonrojo- adiós oso, ella te dará una mejor vida**_

_**-¡ya se!-decía solo para que él no notase que ella se ruborizaba- ten, te regalo mi pelota**_

_**-no, es tuya**_

_**-no mas, toma, se que le darás un mejor uso que yo**_

_**-Mm...-dudo- bueno, solo lo tomare para verte feliz **_

_**Y en eso llego Lily, sonriendo abiertamente.**_

_**-bien pequeña, te quedaras aquí hasta la noche, si tus padres no llegan por ti e dejado claro que llamen a mi casa y yo vendré para llevarte a que pases la noche en mi casa, ¿te parece?**_

_**-si, gracias señora, gracias James**_

_**-ahora nos tenemos que marchar nosotros, debo castigar a este jovencito hijo mió, por andar saliéndose por las ventanas**_

_**-¡ay, mamá!-se quejo**_

_**-ni te quejes, que tu solito te lo buscaste,-miro hacia ella- espero volver a verte algún día pequeña - se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla maternalmente**_

_**-igual yo señora, gracias por todo,-Lily asintió y alzo la mano para que su hijo supiera que ya era hora de irse**_

_**-adiós…Jean-se entristeció, levantándose de la silla**_

_**-hasta pronto James -ella también se levanto de su lugar, y le planto un tierno y sincero beso en la mejilla de éste, dejándolo sin aliento, y muy sorprendido de la reacción de ella, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran, y Lily al ver eso, tan solo rió por lo bajo, para no incomodarlos. ¡Era el primer beso que una chica, que no fuera su mamá, le daba!, en la mejilla claro.**_

_**Él pestañeo mucho, no tenia reacción, era como si se hubiera quedado en shock.**_

_**-ya es hora de irnos Romeo-bromeo su madre,-Julieta, nos vemos después- Harry asintió tan solo por inercia, tomo la mano de su mamá y la siguió, pero a medio camino de la salida se regreso, y le devolvió el beso a la castaña, nada mas con el pequeño detalle que, sin querer, le dio el beso en el puro filo de la cobertura del labio de ella, dejándola helada, y aun peor que él cuando recibió su beso. El pelinegro sonrió y se fue corriendo con su madre, quien ya estaba en la salida observando todo. **_

_**"mi pequeño esta creciendo" pensó una Lily a punto de derramar lagrimas como si estuviera viendo el final de una novela. **_

_**-ya veo que andas de galán conquistando chicas ¡eh, Harry!-dijo con la intención de ver la reacción del pequeño **_

_**-¡Mamá!-dijo con fastidio, provocándole un ataque de risa a la señora Potter**_

_**Mientras en tanto en la estación de policía; una castaña de aproximadamente 6 años, se había quedado perpleja, no había reaccionado en esos minutos, dio un gran respiro, para después suspirar, tocándose la *bendita* cobertura de su labio con la mano.**_

_**Dos horas mas tarde sus padres llegaron a la estación, preocupados, casi histéricos, pero se tranquilizaron al verla…"**_

**-…esa fue la primera y ultima vez que lo vi, regrese meses después a ese mismo parque, con la esperanza de verlo, pero nada, nunca lo encontré, ¡hasta parece que se lo trago la tierra!**

**La niña en todo su relato, no había mirado a sus primos, y cuando alzo la mirada, se encontró a un Ivan abrazando a su hermana, a quien comenzaban a brotarles vagas lagrimas.**

**-¿pero por que lloras Leena?-pregunto la castaña**

**-eso fue muy bonito, ¡tengo corazón Hermione! Eso me da derecho a llorar lo que quiera**

**-ok, ya**

**-ya vez primita, te quedaste como enamorada cuando él te beso**

**-¡no fue un beso! -se defendió- bueno si, ¡pero no esa clase de beso que ustedes piensan!, solo fue de amistad**

**-si claro-dijo irónicamente la chica- TODOS siempre decimos lo mismo, un beso de amigos, si como no**

**-con ustedes no se puede…-se resigno una cansada Hermione**

**"¡Y si hubiese sido algo mas que un beso de amigos para mi ¡QUE! Será muy mi problema ¡no!" pensó cansinamente la pequeña enamorada castaña.**

**La señora Granger estaba en el cuarto donde se suponía, ocuparían ella y su marido. Acomodaba cosas aquí y allá, esa mujer no paraba, estaba por comenzar a tender la cama, aunque todavía no muy convencida del si se veía bien en ese lugar, cuando se acordó de un "pequeño" detalle, se le había olvidado decirle a Harry que no acomodara la ropa interior de Hermione, que ella luego lo haría. Salio de la habitación en la que se encontraba, para dirigirse a la otra alcoba de al fondo.**

**Al llegar, vio a un Harry muy entretenido guardando ropa, tanto, que ni se dio cuenta del cuando entro ella. **

**-Harry, oye -con tan solo estas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para que éste saltara del susto-perdón, no quería asustarte**

**-no me asusto,-se tomo el pecho- ¡casi! Me mata del susto, -dijo irónico, sonriendo- es distinto**

**La señora rió, ese niño era diferente a todos los demás a los que había conocido, ese chico era único, simplemente era adorable. Y eso que apenas y lo conocía.**

**La señora Jean tomo la caja que decía: **_**calcetines y otras cosas mas... **_**La abrió, y comenzó a guardar la ropa interior de su hija en uno de los cajones de uno de los muebles, en tanto hablaban.**

**La tarde se paso volando, entre las pláticas de la señora Granger y el aroma que encapsulaba la mente del pelinegro que no dejaba que pensara mucho.**

**Ya eran aproximadamente las 6:00 p.m., todo estaba listo, el cuarto de la tal Hermione, había quedado mas que perfecto, y el resto de la casa, ahí la llevaban, pero aun no terminaban con algunas cajas que debían acomodar los señores Granger.**

**Matt, al entra y ver lo cuan maravilloso y ordenado estaba el cuarto de su hija, gracias a el hijo de los Potter, simplemente no supo que decir, y llevo a Harry a comprar un helado, sin no antes decirle a su mujer que fuera al centro comercial a comprar un regalo extra de navidad para el tan gentil y buen vecinito. **

**En el camino, Matt le hizo platica a el pequeño, que tan solo contestaba con un **_**"si" "talvez" "no", **_**y no es que el pelinegro quisiera contestar algo así de corto, pero aun seguía con el aroma de la niña en sus narices.**

**-Harry, ¿por que estas como que ido desde hace un momento? **

**-por el rico olor de su hi…-contestó iba a decir "**_**su hija" **_**pero si lo decía seguro perdería la poca confianza que había ganado, gracias al cielo que reacciono a tiempo- de su… innovador auto, esta increíble -sudo de nervios**

**-a si, es el olor del aromatizante que le coloque…-comenzó a hablar de quien sabe cuantas cosas sobre los autos, a lo cual, Harry no le entendió ni "J", pues ese no era justo su fuerte.**

**Ya iban de regreso a casa, con un niño ojiverde comiendo un helado de chocolate ENORME, el cual desde siempre había sido su favorito. Bajaron del auto, y se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a Lily y a James afuera, al parecer acababan de llegar, y se encontraban platicando con Jean.**

**-¡hola campeón!,-dijo contento el padre del joven- ¿Cómo te portaste?, por que déjame decirte que tu madre estaba como histérica pensado en la diabluras que pudiste hacer**

**-¿¡yo!?-dijo apuntándose a si mismo- ni que no me conocieran**

**-por eso mismo James Evans-contesto la madre- por que te conozco es que puedo pensar lo peor**

**-pero, como ya les dije, se a portado de maravilla -le defendió Jean- de echo me encantaría tenerlo de visita cuantas veces quiera, seria una excelente compañía para mi Hermione **

**"¡diablos!, de verdad, si vuelvo a escuchar el nombre de esa niña ¡me muero!...**

**-¿pero que te esta pasando Harry?-contesto una voz en su mente- me haces creer que te has vuelto, nuevamente, débil**

**-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡débil yo!?, ¡estas loco!**

**-eso crees, -le siguió retadoramente la voz- ¡mírate!, apenas oliste sus cosas y ya te tiene comiendo de su mano**

**-¡eso no es…!**

**-¡vez!, ni siquiera eres capaz de contradecirme, porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad**

**-¡cierra la boca!, ¡sal de mi mente, te lo ordeno!**

**-lógicamente no puedo cerrar la boca "genio", solo soy tu voz, no tu conciencia, pero si una voz que vaga por aquí -respondió- además, tu necesitas de mi**

**-¡no es cierto!, ¡no te necesito!**

**-¿eso crees?, si no fuera por mi, te aseguro que tu resistencia hacia el amor se vendría abajo**

**-¡no existes tu!, ¡solo yo!, y para tu información, puedo controlarme solo, ¡desaparece!**

**-ya lo veremos, cumpliré tus ordenes**

**Y desapareció aquella molestosa voz que le provocaba jaqueca."**

**-que bueno -prosiguió James- ¿ya vez Harry?, portarse bien siempre tiene una recompensa**

**-si que bien, seria un gusto visitarlos de ves en cuando- dijo con educación, sacudiendo la cabeza internamente para lograr olvidar la voz esa, que le comenzaba a ser molestosa. **

**Los adultos charlaron un rato más, hasta que poco después los Potter se retiraron a su casa, pues tenían que preparar una cena, a la cual irían los odiosos Dursley, los abuelos Evans, los abuelos Potter, los Lupin, los Black, todos los Weasley, y ahora también la familia Granger, entre otros.**

**Los Granger no prometieron ir desde que empezara la reunión-fiesta, ya que ellos tenían que ir primero con sus respectivos familiares, pero aun así, prometieron asistir, aunque sea al final. **

**Por una calle de Londres, pasaba una camioneta de color verde militar, eran los Folay, dieron vuelta por una cierta calle, y poco después, se estacionaron afuera de una casa en específico. **

**Eran aproximadamente las 8:10 pm, al estacionarse primero bajaron los respectivos padres, después, de una puerta, salieron dos jóvenes de 14 y 13 años, pero los chicos miraban hacia adentro de la camioneta, en donde se encontraba una niña castaña con absoluta negación a descender del automóvil. **

**-si no es en Francia, no bajare -dijo con voz potente y definitiva**

**-Herms, ya bájate, tus padres ya querrán verte -decía la otra joven**

**-si Herms, además luego nos veremos, pronto -dijo el otro**

**-no es por eso, simplemente no tengo ganas de bajar a mi cruda realidad, ¡no quiero vivir aquí! **

**-pero la casa esta muy bonita, tienes grandes espacios para jugar en el jardín, -era Leena quien trataba de que la pequeña viera las cosas con la cara positiva - te aseguro que puedes hacer muy buenos amigos aquí **

**-no quiero-se aferraba**

**-no importa si quieres o no, aunque reniegues, vivirás aquí por que tus padres así lo quisieron, será mejor que veas las cosas positivas primita -pero ésta negó**

**La niña bufó, odiaba saber que otra persona que no fuera ella, tuviera la razón, ¿pero que haría? Era cierto, ella tenía que seguir a sus padres a donde ellos la llevasen.**

**De mala gana descendió de la camioneta, y en eso, vio como sus padres salían tras la puerta de aquella hermosa casa, la abrazaron, en especial la señora Granger, y le preguntaron como le había ido, ella tan solo les sonreía y contestaba medio alegre. Cuando se despidieron de los Folay, la castaña suspiro, no había marcha atrás.**

**-creo que tengo que ir a ordenar mi cuarto -habló desganada **

**-no hay necesidad, ya esta acomodado -respondió su madre**

**-¿ya esta acomodado? -Pregunto la ojimiel con un poco de temor- no me digas que tú la ordenaste mamá, seguro quedo aseñorado mi cuarto **

**-no, no fui yo**

**-¿fue mi papá?- "tantito peor" pensó**

**-no, tampoco fui yo**

**-¿entonces? **

**-fue un vecinito muy amable quien se ofreció a ayudarnos, con la condición de que evitáramos que sus padres lo dejasen al cuidado de la tarde con sus tíos, -contesto con una gran sonrisa la señora**

**-¿un vecinito?, dime que era niña**

**-no, era un niño, muy agradable por cierto**

**"¡un niño! ¡mi cuarto debe de haber quedado echo un desastre!, los niños son tan… tan niños, que no tienen sentido ni de la orientación, ¡como se les ocurrió dejarlo acomodando mi cuarto!, me lo debió haber dejado con tierra, lodo, y asquerosos insectos sobre mis cosas, si encuentro a ese niño ¡juro que lo mato!" y con estos últimos pensamientos, salio disparada hacia el interior de la casa.**

**Subió corriendo a toda velocidad las escaleras, y al llegar a su cuarto:**

**-Wow…-dijo, se quedo asombrada, ¡no estaba absolutamente nada sucio!, y de**

**echo, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, el cuarto estaba perfecto.**

**Continuara...**


	4. la primera o segunda impresion

_**La primera...¿o segunda impresión?**_

_**-Wow…-dijo, se quedo asombrada, ¡no estaba absolutamente nada sucio!, y de**_

_**echo, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, el cuarto estaba perfecto.**_

**-No lo puedo creer -susurro- ¿Qué clase de niño lo arreglo?**

**-El mismo niño a quien le compramos esto por su gran colaboración -la sorprendió su madre, quien tras ella, venia Matt con una enorme caja entre sus manos**

**-¿Qué es eso? -señalo la caja**

**-Nos tomamos la libertad de agradecerle a Harry con un regalo, ¿te parece que le guste? -dijo el padre mostrándole el obsequio que le habían comprado al nombrado**

**"¡UNA PISTA COMPLETA PARA AUTOS DE CARRERAS! -Pensó alterada- ay no puede ser, ¡Es la que acaba de salir a la venta la semana pasada! Ese niño debe tener poderes mágicos para que mis padres se maravillaran con él y le compraran algo así, definitivamente quiero jugar con esa pista… ¿abra manera de chantajear al tal Harry para que me deje jugar?..."**

**-Si a mi, que no soy tan fanática de los juegos de niños, ¡me gusta!, no veo porque a él no**

**-Magnifico, -concordó el padre- tu se lo darás Hermione**

**-¿¡Yo!? ¿Y yo porque?**

**-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Se te hace poco lo que el chico hizo por ti? -le medio regaño la madre**

**-No, pero… pónganse en mi lugar ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!- se excuso**

**-Pues lo conocerás**

**-Que fácil lo dicen, -dijo no muy alegre, cruzándose de brazos- además ¿como saben que no me quiere hacer algo malo, como secuestrarme o matarme?**

**-No seas paranoica hija, -repuso el padre- ¡tiene 11 años!, ¿Qué malo te podría hacer?**

**-Bueno, no se pero…**

**-Él es un niño muy bien portado, y como te habrás dado cuenta, no es descuidado ni desordenado, -habló Jean - y por si fuera poco ¡hasta arreglo tu ropa!**

**-Y más vale que aprendas rápido a convivir con Harry, porque te meteremos a la misma escuela que él, en el mismo salón, y en la misma casa**

**-¿Casa?-dijo confundida la pequeña "¿me van a encerrar en un internado o que?"**

**-Luego te explico, -respondió la madre- la escuela es muy recomendada por los Potter, se llama el colegio Hogwarts, y…**

**La señora Granger le comenzó a explicar a su hija lo que le habían dicho los Potter, y todo lo referente a eso.**

**Poco mas tarde, Jean le ordeno a su hija que se diera un baño para quitarse lo cansado, y que se arreglase para ir a la cena de: Noche Buena, con los abuelos.**

**Los padres salieron de la habitación de la joven, y ésta cerro la puerta para después recostarse sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo. Cansada por el viaje, se desistía a dormirse, y al no poder siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos, decidió "descansar los ojos" y de esta forma cerrarlos, pero al hacerlo, su mente le había regalado una mala jugada, pues la niña logro ver nuevamente la imagen de James en su mente.**

**"¡maldición! ¿¡Por que rayos lo tengo que recordar a cada rato!?" pensaba reprochándose a si misma**

**Se levanto de su tan adorada cama para ir hacia su tocador, se miro en el espejo, y como por inercia, miro a través del espejo hacia su cama, y sorpresivamente, vio al panda de peluche que llevaba con ella desde los 6 años, su peluche favorito desde que ese niño peli-azabache se lo regalo.**

**"¿Qué hace él aquí? -Se pregunto internamente mientras iba hacia el peluche- creí que ese tal Harry lo acomodaría con los demás peluches, pero veo que no, ¿Cómo habrá sabido que me gusta tener a este panda sobre mi cama? -tomo al peluche entre sus manos, y, como muchas veces antes, miro la etiqueta del peluche que se encontraba pegada en una de sus patitas por la parte de abajo, y volvió a ver la **_**H**_** que siempre tuvo escrito con pluma - siempre me he preguntado porque tiene esa **_**H**_** escrita, por que yo no se lo escribí, ¿será una coincidencia?..."**

**Mientras tanto, el pequeño Potter se encontraba caminando por la acera, de vuelta a su casa…**

**"no pues si, muy bien, -pensaba irónico- mis padres le compran un regalo a la tal Hermione Granger solo por gusto, ¿¡y resulta que a mi me toca ir a comprarle el papel para envolver su dichoso regalo de niña!? No es que este enojado con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, pero ¿¡que rayos les pasa a mis padres!? ¿¡Acaso quieren que le pida a esa niña que sea mi novia de la noche a la mañana!? ¡O peor aun! ¿¡Quieren obligarme a casarme con ella!? ¿¡Me van a comprometer!? ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER PADRE! … ¿Pero que digo? ¡Ellos me están llevando a la paranoia!, haber ¡concéntrate Potter!..."se decía internamente.**

**Ya eran aproximadamente las 12:10 a.m., y la fiesta-reunión de los Potter seguía. Gracias al cielo que los Dursley se habían ido temprano, pues de lo contrario sea como sea, Dudley ya hubiera terminado en la alberca por enfadoso, arrogante y presumido, obra de: Ron, sus hermanos, y por supuesto Harry.**

**A esa hora todavía se encontraban los Weasley, los Lupin, los Black, los abuelos Evans, los abuelos Potter, y por increíble que fuera, también estaban presentes los Malfoy, quienes se comenzaban a hacer amigos de los Potter. Por lo tanto, también estaba Draco, quien comenzó a jugar muy a gusto con los hermanos Weasley y con Harry, y solo por ser Noche Buena, no le irían a hacer pequeñas bromitas a su entrañable amigo Draco, quien inocentemente, siempre caía en las trampas, pero ya se estaba haciendo igual de vago y travieso que Harry y Ron.**

**La fiesta iba muy bien, y los juegos artificiales no podían ser la excepción. Los gritos divertidos de los niños y adolescentes, mezclados con las risas, chistes y tontería y media que decían los mayores, eran la combinación perfecta para una Navidad excepcional y única. Todo estaba saliendo fantástico, solo que hacia falta un pequeño detalle: los Granger aun no llegaban.**

**Pasó una hora más, y los invitados se fueron retirando a sus respectivas casas, pues ya era tarde.**

**Tan solo quedaba la familia Malfoy y los Weasley, pues los Black se acababan de despedir, más no se marcharon hasta que Sirius le obsequio un barco de control remoto a su ahijado favorito. **

**Minutos después de que la familia Black se fue, los niños varones mas pequeños, comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, e inclusive ¡hasta de niñas!**

**-¿Y que dicen chicos? ¿Este año seguimos con el mismo lema en contra de las delicadas y dizque princesas, de las niñas? -pregunto el pelirrojo**

**-¡Por supuesto!, -respondió el pelinegro seguro- no permitiremos que las niñas se interpongan entre nosotros, no por el momento, ¡o me dejo de llamar Harry James Potter Evans!**

**-¿Cómo que por el momento? -Pregunto un curioso Draco- ¿quieres decir que alguien ya te altero las hormonas? -Al notar que el ojiverde no respondía, éste tan solo lo dedujo- ¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡Harry Potter se esta enamorando! -y con esto dicho, comenzó a reír burlonamente**

**-¿Hermano, lo que dice este cerillo amarillo, es cierto? ¿¡Te enamoraste!? -se sobre salto el pelirrojo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos para encontrar una respuesta, pero sinceramente, no la encontró- ¡Dios mió! ¡Te enamoraste!-confirmo**

**-¡No es cierto!- negó- ¡no me gustan las niñas! Y que les quede claro ¡nunca me gustaran! -Pauso- que me haya en vuelto en su delicioso olor refrescante y dulce, es otra cosa -pero esto ultimo lo dijo más para sí que para los presentes- "¡Demonios! ¿¡Que dije!?" pensó**

**-te perdimos -dijo el rubio**

**-¡aléjate de nosotros! ¡No queremos ser contagiados por la poción de amor! -gritaba el otro**

**-¿y quien es la desagradable que te embrujo? -Pregunto el rubio con más curiosidad que antes- ¡no me digas que fue Lavander!, esa niña me cae de la patada**

**-claro que no fue ella, ¡apuesto a que fue la sangrona de Pansy Parkinson!**

**-no seas tonto, ella odia a Harry desde el primer día que lo vio**

**-¿y que tiene? Mi mamá dice que del amor al odio solo hay un paso, ejemplo, los padres de Harry**

**-en primera, mis padres no se odiaban, tan solo mi mamá aborrecía a mi papá, pero solo fue por un tiempo. En segunda, ¿¡me creen loco como para enamorarme!? Y en tercera, ¡tan solo me gusto el rico aroma de ella! ¡Pero no estoy enamorado! Punto final -sentencio el niño pelinegro**

**-¿pero quien es ella?**

**-no pienso hablar sobre temas que me desfavorecen en cuanto a mi machismo en contra de las niñas**

**-ok, ok, ya, relájate te creemos**

**"si como no -pensaba con sarcasmo- ¡me creen pero menso! ¿¡Yo enamorado!? Me enamoraría de mis videojuegos, de mis juguetes, ¡y hasta me enamoraría de la persona que me regalase la pista nueva de carreras que salio a la venta la semana pasada! ¡PERO JAMAS DE UNA PRESUMIDA NIÑA!"**

**Las conversaciones seguían, hasta que los padres del "cerillo amarillo" (en otras palabras: Draco) le llamaron para poder retirarse. Minutos después, los Weasley también se estaban despidiendo.**

**-bueno, nos vemos en Hogwarts cuando reinicien las clases -habló un Ron con resignación, debido a que no quería que se terminara aquella noche tan divertida.**

**-¿me tienes que recordar que debemos regresar a la escuela?**

**- oye, las vacaciones no son eternas, además ¡de que te quejas! Tu nunca tienes dificultades en ninguna materia, ¡eres el cerebro del salón!, ¿Cómo le haces? Siempre te ves tan… distraído**

**-pero ya vez que no, mejor vete o sino te dejan -dijo el pelinegro señalando el auto de los padres de su amigo**

**-¡hasta luego! -grito ya corriendo atrás del auto de sus padres, quienes ya lo habían arrancado y se había puesto en marcha para su casa. **

**-nunca he entendido por que Molly siempre termina olvidando a alguno de sus hijos -comentó Lily, mirando como el auto de los Weasley se detenía para que Ronald subiera**

**-¡eso hasta yo! Tienen un montón de hijos, más de alguno se les tiene olvidar, -decía James- por eso en ocasiones me la pienso para traerle hermanos a Harry de la cigüeña**

**-¡James! -le regaño**

**-¿¡que!? ¿Acaso quieres tener 10 hijos, y que se te termine olvidando Harry? No verdad**

**-buen punto**

**-¿es por eso que no he tenido hermanitos? -pregunto el pequeño, quien seguía presente parado junto a sus padres**

**-oye campeón, ¿no quieres ir a jugar con tu barquito que te regalo Sirius? -dijo James para evadir la pregunta de su hijo, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Matarle sus ilusiones y decirle que por motivos de no descuidarlo, siempre iba a ser hijo único?**

**-esta bien -se resigno- pero tenemos esta conversación pendiente papá**

**-si claro, aja, como digas**

**El pequeño Potter puso los ojos en blanco, en ocasiones le pesaba tanto que sus propios padres le dieran el "avión", mas sensatamente, que lo ignoraran, y le contestaran como si él no entendiera. Pero aun así, se fue al patio trasero de la casa, en donde había una mesa blanca en medio, y de ahí tomo su barco, lo saco de la caja, y lo puso sobre el agua de la alberca que hay tenia; de esta manera, comenzando a jugar.**

**Mientras tanto, en el jardín delantero, Lily y James no paraban de hablar, cuando de repente, un auto llegaba, estacionándose en la cochera de la casa de al lado. De él descendió una pareja y una pequeña niña de cabellera alborotada y castaña. Éstos se acercaron hacia sus vecinos Potter, y los saludaron amablemente:**

**-hola vecinos -comenzó el Sr. Granger- perdón por la gran demora que tuvimos, hubiéramos llegado hace una hora pero, hubo un choque, y eso era lo que nos detenía**

**-¿hubo heridos? -pregunto con nostalgia Lily**

**-no, bueno no de gravedad, lo mas grave fueron los daños materiales, aunque solo fue un golpe, pero no paso de ahí, eso creo**

**-que alivio, -pero aun así, Lily sentía algo… un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, un miedo intenso, un "algo" sin mucho sentido. Por alguna razón, la pelirroja recordaba a su hermana y a su enfadoso y grosero cuñado, aunque "el qué" por el momento no le importaba.**

**"Es navidad ¿Qué les puede pasar? Seguro son mis nervios" pensó la madre del pelinegro.**

**-¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! -dijo James viendo hacia la pequeña, quien estaba parada justo en medio de sus respectivos padres- ¡una pequeña damisela!, me imagino que tu eres Hermione ¿no?**

**-a si es, -contesto educadamente- y ustedes los señores Potter, padres del gentil niño que ordeno mi habitación ¿cierto?**

**-exacto, -contesto una Lily muy alagada- si quieres puedes ir a jugar con él mientras que nosotros platicamos en la sala de nuestra casa**

**-esta bien, ¿pero donde esta?**

**-James ¿Dónde dijo que iba a estar Harry?**

**-no tengo ni la menor idea, creo que esta en la alberca jugando con el barco que le regalo su padrino -respondió el sr. Potter**

**-¿y la alberca esta…? -pregunto esperando a que le contestaran descifrando lo que pedía**

**-oh, esta en el patio trasero, -a completo Lily- tan solo cruza ese pasto que esta entre la casa y la cerca, y ahí veras a mi hijo**

**-gracias -y con esto, se marcho por donde le había dicho la señora**

**"me da absolutamente igual si lo encuentro o no, de echo me pregunto: ¿como será?, ¿será guapo? ¿Feo? ¿Buena onda? ¿Un completo idiota? ¿Lindo? ¿Arrogante? ¿Bien educado? ¿Un desastre? ¿Gentil? ¿Listo?... ¿Cómo será?... si fuera lindo y tierno se le perdonaría que fuera un cabeza hueca, pero si es un grosero y mal portado ¡ni para cuando me le vuelvo a acercar!... ¿pero para que me pregunto estas cosas? Al fin y al cabo va a terminar decepcionándome, convirtiéndose en un típico chico tonto, en otras palabras: en un imbecil" pensaba la niña mientras caminaba por donde la señora Potter le había indicado.**

**Al llegar al patio trasero, lo primero que vio fue la larga mesa con el mantel blanco y algunos platos con comida y otros vacíos. Luego dirigió su mirada a lo que había mas allá de la mesa. Logro ver al pelinegro de espaldas, con un smoking (traje) de niño, de un hermoso color azul cielo.**

**Éste llevaba (obviamente); el pantalón, el saco, y el chaleco de aquel descrito color, más sin embargo, (aunque la niña todavía no lo veía de frente) también llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de todo aquello, con una corbata de un azul más intenso, que le hacia juego con todo lo demás puesto, mas aparte unos zapatos negros.**

**En cambio, la niña traía puesto un bellísimo vestido de color blanco con encajes y adornos en rosita, con un lindo listón rosa alrededor de su cintura, formando con este ultimo, un moño, el cual traía de lado, en el lateral izquierdo, con unos zapatos de charol de un leve rosa, con unas calcetas cortas y blancas.**

**La pequeña Granger se acerco discretamente, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, la verdad no quería interrumpirlo con su "jueguito ese".**

**Pero al cruzar la mesa, viendo al chico, se le a figuro ver de espaldas a el niño que se encontró hace algunos años en Londres. Se le a figuro ver a James.**

**"otra vez no, - se reprocho- ¿¡porque siempre me tienes que poner una imagen de James, mente!? Es ilógico que sea él, ¡ni creas que voy a caer en tu trampa, cerebro tramposo!"**

**Mientras tanto, el joven niño estaba en sus propios asuntos.**

**"… por una parte me da gusto no tener que conocer a la hija de los Granger, de esa manera ¡esta navidad es perfecta!... por otra parte, algo me dice que quiero conocerla, ¿Por qué será?..."**

**Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando la niña de cabello alborotado se paro tras de él. Ella puso su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de él, provocándole un susto tremendo, tanto, que soltó el control remoto del barco hacia la alberca, comenzando a temblar.**

**"¿no me digas que la tonta historia que contaron los hermanos gemelos de Ron, si es verdadera? -Pensó con pánico- ¡yo no quiero ser devorado por zombis hambrientos carnívoros de la navidad!"**

**En eso, se dio la media vuelta, no exactamente con mucha valentía, pero aun así respiro profundo, cerrando los ojos, y, sin siquiera verla, dijo:**

**-por favor zombi, no me comas, te juro que…**

**-niño, ¿de que rayos hablas? -dijo la chica. "¡genial! Resulto un loco"**

**Él abrió los ojos con delicadeza, y para su sorpresa, vio a un ángel caído del cielo.**

**Esta es la primera parte del capitulo, no lo publique todo porque es muy largo…..**


	5. la primera o segunda impresion 2

**-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto medio embobado**

**-soy la hija de los Granger, Her… -y antes de que a completara el resto de su nombre, el niño le gano, sin no antes tenderle la mano, la cual, ella tomo por inercia**

**-Hermione Granger, mucho gusto -a completo él, dejándola perpleja- yo soy…**

**-Harry Potter, lo se**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-¿tu como sabes el mió? -contraataco**

**-pues tus padres me lo dijeron -contesto el pelinegro**

**-pues a mi, mis padres también me lo dijeron, -respondió-¿pero que era eso de zombis y no se que tanto?**

**-a, -se rió nerviosamente- eso, lo que pasa es que los hermanos de un amigo estaban contando una historia de zombis de navidad, y pues creo que me la creí, perdón**

**-no te preocupes, ¿pero zombis de navidad? ¿Es enserio? Que absurda historia**

**-no te lo parecería tanto si ellos te lo contaran, -pauso recordando algo- y ahora que me acuerdo, ¡tumbe mi control remoto! ¡Rayos! -y con la palma de su mano, se dio una santa palmada en la frente, que hasta se pudo escuchar el eco.**

**El pequeño ojiverde se dio otra media vuelta para quedar, de esta forma, de frente con la alberca. Estaba seguro, iba a saltar, se iba a lanzar a la dichosa alberca solo por el control, se estaba poniendo en posición para un clavado, cuando la niña lo jalo del saco, evitando que siquiera saltara.**

**-¿¡que rayos piensas hacer niño!? -Le regaño con su delicada voz mandona- ¡si saltas te vas a mojar todo! ¿Y no creo que quieras que tu mamá te regañe, o si?**

**-de todos modos ya parecía demasiado milagro el echo de que no allá ensuciado este traje en toda la noche -contestó**

**-¡no voy a dejar que saltes! Mejor intenta con otra cosa**

**-¿Cómo con que?**

**-no se, piensa, ¿acaso quieres que yo te lo resuelva todo?**

**-¡tengo una idea! -sonrió. Pero con tan solo esa sonrisa por parte del niño, le produjo una corriente eléctrica a la niña- ayúdame ¿quieres?, sostén mi mano mientras yo trato de estirarme para alcanzar el control que esta flotando, de esa forma sales ganando evitando que me moje**

**-en realidad me da lo mismo si te mojas o no**

**-solo ayúdame, quieres**

**-pero no me jales demasiado por que nos podemos ir los dos a la piscina**

**-como digas -dijo sin escuchar lo último**

**El pelinegro se agacho en la orilla de la nombrada piscina, con la mano izquierda estirada hacia el control, mientras la mano derecha la tenia del otro lado para equilibrarse. Pero al ver que no podía llegar de esa forma al control, la miro nuevamente.**

**-sostén mi mano, te juro que no muerdo**

**-eso mismo me dijeron de la perrita chihuahua de mi abuela, y créeme que no me quiero acordar cuando sentí sus colmillitos en mis dedos**

**-para que confíes más en mi, deberás que no soy ni chihuahua ni perro, y no tengo la mas mínima intención de morderte, ¿acaso me crees caníbal?**

**-no se, todo puede suceder**

**-¡exacto!, todo puede suceder excepto que te de una mordida, y aunque te mordiera ¿Qué más da? Estoy vacunado, si no me crees te enseño mi cartilla de vacunación**

**-mejor vamos a lo tuyo -le tomo la otra mano que éste utilizaba de equilibrio, pero al hacer contacto con la calida mano de él, ella tembló. Fue como sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por sus huesos, como un cómodo hormigueo.**

**Mientras la niña lo sostenía, el joven ojiverde intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y ganas, de estirarse para poder alcanzar el control, pero sus intentos eran fallidos, pues parecía que en debes de tomarlo, lo alejaba más.**

**-apúrate quieres, -se quejo la castaña- no estas tan livianito como piensas**

**-hago todo lo que puedo, -contestó sin ser grosero- si dejaras de quejarte ya lo hubiera tomado**

**-no me estoy quejando -reclamaba**

**-¿no? ¿Entonces quieres darme lata?**

**-si sigues así te voy a soltar**

**-¡no! ¡Espera! -grito no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que está notara su voz de desesperación, ya que si ella lo dignaba a soltar, era más probable que él cayera al agua, a que por ejemplo, pudiese encontrar el calcetín que perdió debajo de su cama- hago lo que quieras, pero ni se te ocurra soltarme niña**

**-menos charla y mas acción -respondió de mala gana**

**El chico estaba a punto de tomar el control remoto, tan solo le faltaban algunos centímetros. Se estiro lo más que pudo, pero aun así le faltaba poco más, por lo que se acomodo más hacia la orilla casi para caerse en definitiva.**

**-¿¡ya!?-rezongó la joven**

**-solo un poco**

**-eso me vienes diciendo desde hace rato, ¡apúrate!**

**-¡apúrame cuando te cases contigo!**

**-¡ni loca me caso con alguien como tu!**

**-¡ni siquiera me conoces ¿Cómo sabes que no te puedo agradar?!**

**-¡solo lo deduje! **

**El niño intento ignorar todo lo ultimo, lo único que le debía importar era su control.**

**-ya casi, solo un poco más -pero ese poco más fue demasiado lejos, ya que la niña no soporto ni un momento más el peso de él, haciendo que el pelinegro cayera y de pasada, la arrastrara a ella hacia la piscina.**

**El primero en salir fue el chico, quien sonrió, puesto que ya tenía el control en sus manos, pero al recordar a la niña…**

**-…demonios, ¡Hermione! -pero en eso vio como la niña salía a la superficie muy molesta con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de ser posible.**

**-¡eres un tonto! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!**

**-¿y que hice?**

**-¡te parece poco! -Medio grito enojada- ¡has arruinado hora y media de haber estado encerrada en mi habitación arreglándome! Ahora mi cabello se va a esponjar más, y mí vestido ¡mi vestido esta empapado! ¿Qué se supone debo ponerme el resto de la noche?**

**-tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo**

**-quizás no, pero si es el final de mi navidad perfecta ¡todo gracias a ti!**

**-de nada, creo que ya es costumbre hacerle algo a mi vestimenta en navidad, también provocando, no intencionalmente, que alguien salga de igual manera que yo**

**-me van a regañar -se dijo triste la niña**

**-diré que fue mi culpa para que no te digan nada**

**-¡pero si fue tu culpa!**

**-lo se**

**-ahora me voy a enfermar -se quejaba**

**-¡bienvenida al club! -dijo sonriendo amistosamente**

**Pero esa sonrisa le causo una electricidad a ella que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.**

**"¿Qué me ocurre? Desde hacia años que no me ocurría este tremendo escalofrió, no me ocurría desde… James" pensó, y a la vez un leve rubor se acomodaba en sus mejillas "¿será que me gus…? ¡NO! ¿¡Como me va a gustar!? ¡Que absurdez! ¡A mi no me gustan los niños tontos como éste!" se reprochaba internamente "aunque… si le quito lo tonto, no estaría nada mal, no es nada feo… ¡cierra la boca Hermione!" se regaño**


	6. Y todo por la bendita gorra

_**Y todo por la bendita gorra!**_

_**"¿Qué me ocurre? Desde hacia años que no me ocurría este tremendo escalofrió, no me ocurría desde… James" pensó, y a la vez un leve rubor se acomodaba en sus mejillas "¿será que me gus…? ¡NO! ¿¡Como me va a gustar!? ¡Que absurdez! ¡A mi no me gustan los niños tontos como éste!" se reprochaba internamente "aunque… si le quito lo tonto, no estaría nada mal, no es nada feo… ¡cierra la boca Hermione!" se regaño **_

**-¿te sucede algo Granger? -pregunto, pues desde hacia algunos segundos ella no decía nada **

**-¿a? -respondió por inercia, pero la verdad ni sabia que le habían hablado**

**-¿Qué si te sucede algo?-repitió**

**-¿Qué? -respondió ya entrando en sí**

**-¿me has estado ignorando?**

**-¿¡yo!? Como crees -dijo irónica**

**-¿en que pensabas? -pregunto**

**-en queti**

**-¿en queti? -repitió confundido**

**-si, en queti; que te importa**

**-grosera -susurro**

**"Lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de mal educada, si ya decía yo que no había niña perfecta" pensaba el chico**

**-¡te escuche!**

**-no lo decía en silencio - se defendió "y aparte de grosera, ¡peleonera!, deberás que quien entiende a las mujeres" pensó**

**"y yo que quería darle una oportunidad, ¡es un tonto!" pensó la niña mientras lo veía**

**-no quiero estar peleando, -habló el niño- ¡es navidad! Se supone deberíamos estar felices, ¿o acaso, tu no lo estas?**

**-claro que lo estoy, pero personas como tu, siempre hacen que termine arruinada**

**-no te ves mal, -decía- al contrario, te ves muy bien**

**-no trates de componerle, que no te va a funcionar**

**-¿¡ves!? Apenas te digo algo, y ya te pones a la defensiva**

**-perdón, pero tienes un no se qué que me saca de quicio -decía la niña mientras sonreía inconcientemente**

**Harry también sonrió, pero en cambio él tenía una sonrisa divertida, como si pensara hacerle una pequeña bromilla. Y tal como lo había predestinado, él niño le lanzo agua a la cara. Ésta no se enfado, sino que todo lo contrario, le siguió el juego, de igual manera aventándole agua.**

**Todo se les había olvidado, ya se escuchaba muy poco la vocecilla que les decía que era navidad, y es que se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande; si él se hundía en el agua y la jalaba de los pies para también hundirla, ella lo tomaba de la cabeza y no le permitía salir. Sí ella le brincaba de sorpresa a la espalda, él se metía a la profundidad de la alberca y se agarraba de un tubo que había al fondo, obligándola así a que lo soltara. Se arrojaban agua cada vez que podían.**

**Solo se escuchaban sus gritos y risas divertidas.**

**Por más increíble que fuera, Hermione ya hasta se había olvidado de que cuando se secara su cabello, se le iba a poner más esponjoso que a un french poodle cuando lo terminan de cepillar y secar con secadora.**

**Mientras ellos jugaban, el tiempo se les fue volando, ¡ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que comenzaron a jugar! Pero para ellos apenas y habían pasado 20 minutos.**

**-oye Granger, -comenzó el chico- ¿no notas como que esta muy silencioso?**

**-¿y eso que? -Contesto- no creo que sea tan tarde ¿o si? ¿No tienes un reloj Potter?**

**-no, pero deja entrar a mi casa, a lo mejor tus padres ya se fueron y ni cuenta nos dimos**

**-no creo, ellos no se atreverían a dejarme**

**El pequeño Potter salio de la alberca lo que le sigue de empapadísimo, mientras ella, de igual manera, salía tras él.**

**-¿crees que ya allá venido Santa Claus a dejar nuestros regalos? -pregunto él**

**-recuerda que él solo viene cuando ve que los niños ya están dormidos, cosa que no estamos haciendo, -lo miro fijamente- haber si no nos deja un pedazo de carbón por andar jugando a estas horas**

**Ambos entraron por la puerta trasera, la cual llevaba hacia la cocina. Al cruzarla, abrieron otra puerta que les quedaba en frente, y Hermione descubrió que esa entrada llevaba a un pasillo qué, si lo seguías, podías llegar a una acogedora y tibia sala con chimenea, en donde se encontraban los padres de ambos.**

**-me van a regañar, -susurro triste ella- no debí haberme mojado**

**-ya te dije que le diré a tus padres que fue mi culpa, no te dirán nada**

**Ella asintió, y prosiguieron caminando. Al llegar frente a ellos se dieron cuenta él porque no les habían dicho que se metieran a la casa por que ya eran las 3:25 a.m., pues los padres y madres de ellos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en los respectivos sillones. Las mujeres estaban simplemente desparramadas, se les notaba que se encontraban cansadas, mientras los hombres, cada uno tenia al lado una botella de whisky poco más arriba de la mitad, lo que significaba que al día siguiente amanecerían con un no tan fuerte dolor de cabeza.**

**-están dormidos, -concluyo ella- ¿ahora que se supone que voy a hacer? ¿Morirme de hipotermia con esta ropa mojada?**

**-estas en mi casa ¿recuerdas?**

**-¿y que con eso?**

**-que soy un niño de tu misma edad, es muy probable que te quede mi ropa, si quieres te presto alguna**

**-¿en serio?**

**-¿y porque no? -Pregunto no esperando respuesta- mira, ven, te llevare a mi habitación**

**-¿y para qué? -pregunto de nueva cuenta desconfiada de él**

**-¿Cómo que para qué? pues para que te cambies, ven**

**Ésta lo siguió muy alerta por si algo le quería hacer. Subieron unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, el cual, los llevo a un pasillo en donde pasaron por una habitación que por el acomodo y decoración parecía ser de los padres, para después llegar a una puerta que tenia un letrero que decía ["se prohíbe el paso a cualquier niña, excepto a mi madre"] y abajo de ese había otro ["no se permiten Dursley´s"], pero no era todo, había un tercer letrero que era el que más llamaba la atención, que decía ["bienvenidos a mi cuarto, no esta desordenado, a si es la decoración"] y aparecía un monito de Mickey Mouse de bebé con unos cuantos juguetes tirados. (N/A: jaja, la verdad es que en mi puerta si hay un letrero que dice algo similar a lo del ultimo letrero de Harry, pero en cambio, el mió tiene a boo de los Monster Inc)**

**-pasa -dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a la puerta para abrirla**

**La niña esperaba ver un cuarto sucio o por lo menos "tirado", pero todo lo contrario, se podía observar que ese cuarto estaba tratado de buen modo o, por lo menos, que la madre de éste lo mantenía lo más ordenado que su hijo se lo permitía.**

**-entra, ya te dije que no muerdo, -dijo mirando que seguía en la misma posición a como habían llegado a la puerta- solo no infectes mis cosas con tus "Hermindis" por favor -continuo haciendo comilla en **_**Hermindis**_

**Ésta lo miro de modo feo y le dio por primera vez, un golpe en el hombro, pero seguro que no seria el último.**

**-muy graciosito Potter - habló con tono irónico**

**La chica paso al cuarto, donde tras ella, se cerró la puerta.**

**La habitación era un poquito más pequeña que la de ella, pero de igual modo, era muy acogedora. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas poco más debajo de la mitad para arriba de un color azul cielo con algunos pedazos en blanco, dando una sensación de estar mirando el cielo en tiempo de verano, y el pedazo que sobraba en la parte de abajo, era un azul más oscuro, con intención de parecer un hermoso mar. Había una ventana en la pared frente a la puerta qué, curiosamente, daba en dirección hacia la casa de ella, más no a la ventana de ésta. También, se encontraba una cama a medias de la pared del lado izquierdo, la cual se encontraba tendida con una cobija de Dragon ball Z en color gris, había una mesita de noche en ambos costados de la cama, donde superficialmente se veían unas lámparas con dibujitos de la caricatura de Cars y otra caricatura que según Hermione creía ser la de los Caballeros del zodiaco. Había un escritorio junto a la ventana, en donde había desde libros de la escuela, hasta comics, junto a otra lámpara, con la diferencia que ésta era totalmente negra. Cabe mencionar que también se observaban carritos, pistas y algunos videojuegos sobre un buro de color madera que estaba al lado derecho de la cama. Frente a la cama, estaba un mueble, y sobre él había un televisor, un DVD, y más abajo se encontraba un XBOX 360 de color negro. Al costado derecho de ese mueble, en una esquina, había una tipo mesa qué, sobre ella, había algunos peluches y muchos juguetes con los que jugaba. Hermione giro la cabeza hacia su propia derecha, y se fijo que había una puerta más, y al lado de la puerta por el lado izquierdo se encontraba un ropero parecido al de ella.**

**-¿Qué es eso? -le pregunto sin quitar la vista de aquella puerta**

**-una puerta -contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo**

**-¡ya lo se! -se fastidio- pero me refiero que a dónde conduce**

**-a, pues conduce a la habitación donde te cambiaras de ropa, ósea; el baño -y con esto, se dirigió hacia el armario- ¿te gustan las pijamas de Digimon, o de carros, o de dinosaurios, o quizá la de Ben 10? Te ofrecería también la de Spiderman, pero esa es la que utilizare ahora, ¡así! También tengo esta que tiene ositos dibujados en la camisa con sombreros de navidad… ¿Cuál quieres?**

**-creo que la ultima que dijiste de los osos estaría bien -contesto**

**"tan solo se lo acepto porque tengo frio, pero en cuanto mis padres despierten, me quitare de inmediato los "Harrindis" que éste chiquillo me pueda pegar" pensó**

**Él niño le entrego la pijama de los ositos a ella, quien se metió al baño a darse una ducha con agua caliente, para después vestirse con la calientita pijama.**

**"que raro se siente bañarse en un baño que no pertenece a mi casa, ¿si le puse seguro a la puerta, verdad?, no es que desconfié de Harry pero…, bueno si desconfió de él, ¿¡y que quería!? Aunque mis padres digan lo que digan puede que sea un pervertido, más vale prevenir…" pensaba mientras se acomodaba la pijama, dentro del baño de la habitación del chico.**

**Mientras tanto, Harry estaba también bañándose y cambiándose pero en el baño que se encontraba en el pasillo, pues de aquí a que saliera Hermione, él ya se hubiese congelado.**

**Ella al terminar lo que estaba haciendo, salio del baño esperando que Harry estuviera ahí, pero no lo estaba. Se acerco a su cama, y se sentó esperándolo.**

**"¿A dónde pudo haber ido?"**

**-huele rico -se le escapo el pensamiento- este olor ya lo había percibido en mi cuarto cuando llegue esta tarde, seguro que es el perfume de Harry,-pauso pensadoramente- que raro, los niños que conozco nunca se ponían perfume, pero me agrada este aroma**

**Mientras tanto, por el pasillo pasaba un peli azabache con una pijama que no era exactamente la de Spiderman, sino, que a última hora cambio su decisión por la pijama que se pondría, y decidió ponerse una pijama roja con simulación de traer un fajo como el de Santa Claus.**

**El chico abrió la puerta de su cuarto como de costumbre sin tocar, pero al parecer no se podía ya jamás acostar en su cama porque ya estaba toda infestada de "**_**Hermindis"**_** ya que ésta estaba media acostada, con las piernas afuera de la cama, pero la espalda sobre la misma.**

**-¿A dónde fuiste?**

**-pues a bañarme, no quería enfermarme -se le quedo mirando, la verdad es que esa pijama le quedaba perfecta a ella- ¿quieres algo de comer? Yo sí, voy a ir a la cocina ¿vienes? **

**-claro, pero a tomar algo, no sé porque me dio sed**

**Harry le prestó un par de pantuflas cafés con otros osito en medio.**

**Bajaron en silencio, no tenían nada que comentar con el otro, pues prácticamente eran unos desconocidos con absolutamente nada en común.**

**Al llegar a la cocina, Harry tomo un par de rebanas de pan, para después, comenzarse a preparar un sándwich de nutella. Mientras ella tomaba un vaso y se servía un poco de leche tibia con chocolate.**

**-que silencioso esta todo -comenzó para hacer una platica**

**-lo sé, -respondió casi al instante- es que ya es tarde, son cerca de las 4 de la mañana**

**-que rápido se pasa el tiempo ¿no?**

**-si, es extraño, nunca me había divertido con una niña, pero supongo que esta bien**

**-¿Que está bien qué?**

**-me refiero a que está bien haberme divertido con una niña**

**-¿una niña? ¿Me estás diciendo que está bien divertirse con una niña?**

**-si**

**-¿ósea que no cometerás algo pre alistado para que me valla toda asustada a mi casa?**

**-no lo había pensado, pero es una buena idea**

**-no lo hagas ¿quieres?**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-mira, mis padres me van a inscribir en la misma escuela que tu, soy tu vecina, y soy nueva en este lugar, por lo que no quisiera llevarme mal con alguien al que voy a tener que ver por el resto de la escuela esa**

**-Hogwarts**

**-como sea, pero mis padres te consideran un niño bueno, y si quieres que tus padres no te vuelvan a llevar con tus tíos a cuidarte, será mejor que desde ahora hagamos las paces, ¿estas desacuerdo?, en pocas palabras, no quiero una amistad contigo ni nada de eso, pero por lo menos debemos mantenernos con la facha de "conocidos", esto nos conviene a los 2, pues yo tampoco quiero que mis padres me dejen al cuidado de mis tías que me odian, así que sería algo así como una tregua**

**-pues me parece perfecto, de todos modos ¿Quién querría a una niña como amiga?-dijo sin importancia**

**-¿sabes? Calladito te ves más bonito -respondió irónica**

**-gracias (¿?) -dijo confuso**

**"¿Qué calladito me veo más bonito? ¡Yo siempre me veo bonito!, ¡es más! No soy bonito, siempre he sido guapo por naturaleza, jajá" rio por lo bajo, como se veía que su ego era primero que su sensatez**

**-oye, -le interrumpió en sus pensamientos- ahora que me acuerdo, vi una gorra en mi habitación, una gorra que no es mía**

**-¡mi gorra!, demonios, que olvidadizo fui**

**-pero lamento decirte que no podrás ir por ella hasta mañana, pues a como veo las cosas, tendré que dormirme aquí, no creo que mis padres despierten para irnos, y yo no tengo llaves**

**-no hay problema, -sonrió recordando algo que hizo por la tarde- yo deje tu ventana abierta, podre entrar**

**-¿¡estás loco!? ¡Pero sí tienes que escalar para llegar al segundo piso! ¡Te matarías!-se alarmo la pequeña**

**-no me pasara nada, desde pequeño he escalado para salir a jugar con un amigo cuando estoy o castigado o para que mi mamá no se diera cuenta y no me contara esa salida y me permitiera salir más, soy experto en escalar a segundos pisos**

**-¿y nunca te ha pasado nada? Eso suena peligroso**

**-bueno, no solo suena, lo es, -miro al techo- una vez, por querer subirme rápido antes de que llegaran mis padres, me resbale y casi me fracture el brazo, pero no paso a grave, los padres de mi amigo Ron me llevaron al hospital. Me castigaron no se por cuanto tiempo, pero valió la pena**

**-¿¡valió la pena lastimarte el brazo!? ¡Pudo costarte la vida!-le regaño- eres un inconsciente e irresponsable**

**-ya suenas como mi mamá, -pauso desviando la mirada hacia la puerta- mejor vamos por mi gorra**

**-no me importa sonar como tu madre, pero ella tiene mucha razón, ¿¡es que quieres morir!?**

**-no, pero… ¡oye! Ese no es un tema para esta noche, iré por mi gorra, -camino hacia la puerta de la cocina, y antes de salirse, le dijo- si quieres puedes irte a acostar a mi cama en lo que voy por mi gorra, yo dormiré en… el cuarto de mis padres**

**-ni creas que dejare que vallas**

**-no te metas, es mi gorra, no tu asunto**

**-¿pero y si te pasa algo? ¿Qué les diré a tus padres cuando despierten? Yo no sé manejar y ni siquiera sé donde rayos queda el hospital, no te dejare ir, vete a tu cama a dormir a la voz de ya -le ordeno**

**-no tienes derecho para decirme que hacer-rezongo**

**-¡eres mi responsabilidad!**

**-¿y desde cuando lo soy? Apenas y nos acabamos de conocer**

**-lo eres desde que descubrí que solo actúas y no piensas en las consecuencias, ósea desde ahora,-cuando Harry abrió la boca para responder no de la mejor manera, antes de que lo hiciera, ella lo interrumpió- y no repliques, no rezongues, ni reniegues**

**-eres una mandona**

**-ya me lo habían dicho -pero él chico salió corriendo de la cocina con dirección a la casa de Hermione- ¡a dónde vas Potter!**

**Pero no obtuvo respuesta.**

**"¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Que hare para controlar a este chiquillo!? Es tan testarudo, necio, e incontrolable, ¡que hare con él!" pensaba mientras corría tras Harry**

**Cuando Hermione había llegado a donde el niño, ya había sido demasiado tarde, pues Harry ya estaba escalando una parte de la pared para subir al tejado de la primera planta de la casa de los Granger.**

**-¡bájate de ahí!-le grito**

**-no me desconcentres, sino me voy a caer**

**-¡te vas a caer sino te bajas!**

**-el punto es que ya no me puedo bajar, espérame un rato en lo que llego**

**Estaba a punto de llegar, estaba tan cerca de tocar la parte que lo llevaría a terminar de subirse al techo, y cuando coloco una de las manos en la parte de arriba para sostenerse de algo, curiosamente, pareció que la boca de Hermione se había convertido en profeta, pues Harry se resbalo. Gracias al cielo no cayo, pero solo se podía sostener con una mano. La castaña estaba con el Jesús en la boca, no sabía si gritarle por su descuido e irresponsabilidad, o si comenzar a rezar para que no se cayera.**

**El pelinegro poco a poco logro recuperarse del susto, para de nuevo comenzar a subir.**

**-¡Eres un idiota! -Le grito la castaña cuando por fin había recuperado el aliento y había visto que éste ya estaba parado sobre el tejado-¡si te caes cuando vuelvas abajo, no me molestare ni en recoger tu cadáver!**

**-¡Oye! -Le llamo para llamar su atención- tu tranquila y yo nervioso ¿de acuerdo?**

**-eres un tonto**

**-y tu una mandona insufrible, y no por eso te lo están diciendo a cada rato**

**-¡vuelves a llamarme mandona insufrible, y juro que ya no veras la luz del día Potter!**

**-¡prefiero ver la luz de la luna! -le respondió solo para hacerla enojar**

**Y al parecer lo estaba logrando, apenas y se conocían, y el pelinegro ya le estaba sacando canas verdes a la niña.**

**-¡ve por tu maldita gorra y ya!**

**Harry rio, al parecer le comenzaba a agradar hacer enojar a su vecina; comenzó a caminar por el tejado, estaba nervioso, y sudando un poco, ya que ese tejado se había puesto un poco resbaloso por la nieve que yacía en ese momento.**

**-mejor bájate -le llamo la niña, con temor a que él cayera- mañana te la daré**

**-ya estoy aquí arriba, -respondió- ¿para qué bajarme si puedo tomarla ahora mismo?, además, así podre cerrar tu ventana para que no le entre la nieve**

**-pero ten cuidado ¿quieres?**

**-aja**

**El chico alcanzo la ventana, metió la cabeza y las manos para poder introducirse totalmente: bajo con cuidado por el escritorio que él mismo había puesto ahí.**

**-¡ya entre! -grito para informarla**

**-¡tómala y bájate!**

**-¡en eso ando!**

**Pasaron 5 minutos y Harry no bajaba, Hermione ya se estaba preocupando: "¿y si se tropezó y esta desmayado?, ¿y si el muy malvado le está quitando la cabeza a mis barbies? ¿Y si no la encuentra y esta husmeando en mis cajones? ¡ash! Tendré que ir a ver porque rayos se tarda siglos y no baja"**

**La pequeña castaña empezó a subir imitando él cómo Harry había subido momentos atrás. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero no se daba por vencida, si él pudo ¿Por qué ella no?**

**En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer, pero ¡ella era Hermione Granger! Su arrogancia por siempre ser la mejor la agobiaba, y escalar un piso no era la excepción.**

**En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de resbalarse peor que Harry, pero la muy necia no prefería dejar las cosas así de sencillas.**

**Al llegar al techo, sintió que casi se le salía el corazón. Estaba agotada y demasiado agitada para su gusto, solo que había un detalle… se le había olvidado momentáneamente que le daban miedo las alturas, por lo cual, al ver la altura que se interponía entre ella y el suelo; se aterro.**

**-Solo respira profundo, -se decía- solo son un par de metros, nada más, -pauso- ni que fuera tan peligroso -pero esto último no lo dijo tan segura**

**Se aferro a la pared, no pretendía para nada salir con alguna fractura. Cada paso que daba era firme, aunque las piernas le temblaran como gelatina.**

**Al tocar la ventana abierta no dudo ni un segundo en introducirse en ella; no fue algo muy bonito haberse deslizado por su escritorio tirando algunas cosas y caer al suelo de cabeza, pues las manos iban adelante. Se levanto, miro hacia su alrededor, pero no vio a Harry; estaba oscuro, por lo que quería decir que el pequeño Potter no había encendido la luz cuando entro. La niña comenzó a caminar despacio, no veía en lo absoluto, llego a lo que creía que era la puerta y antes de que pudiera poner su mano en la chapa, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la puerta golpeara a Hermione y callera al suelo adolorida.**

**-¡AU! - se quejo**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto confundido el pelinegro al percatarse de ella- creí que te había dejado allá abajo -le dijo mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse**

**-Eres un tonto -le golpeo en el hombro- ¡pudiste haberme herido de verdad!**

**-solo fue un golpe, -rodo los ojos- relájate**

**-¿¡Por que estabas tardando tanto!? -se molesto- no creo que en todo este rato no hubieras encontrado ya tu gorra**

**-Si la encontré, pero tenía que utilizar tu baño, no creí que fuese un crimen**

**-Mejor salgamos ahora de aquí, no sé qué cara pondrán mis padres si saben que salí de tu casa sin decírselos -y con esto, comenzó a sacar de nueva cuenta los pies por la ventana para irse de la misma forma en cómo había subido. Dejando a un Harry confuso.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**-¿Cómo que qué? Estoy tratando de bajar de aquí, -respondió- el techo esta resbaloso por la nieve, ten cuidado al bajar**

**-Pero…**

**-Ningún pero, ya vámonos -le ordeno**

**"¿Por qué no simplemente bajamos por las escaleras y salimos por la puerta de la entrada? Eso seria más fácil que bajar por el techo. ¡Niñas! ¡Siempre les gusta complicase la vida y hacer lo que se les da su regalada gana!" pensó fastidiado al percibir la orden de ella.**

**-Podemos ir por la puerta -le dijo**

**-¿Puerta? -"¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes!, actuare como si lo sabía" pensó la chica al darse cuenta de su error- ya lo sabía, es que me gusta más bajar y observar la maravillosa vista que tenemos desde aquí, las estrellas se ven espectacular, y la luna ni se diga, ¿acaso no tienes amor por la hermosa naturaleza? Que poca cultura -negó con la cabeza, en realidad quería que él creyera que ella tenía toda la razón. A Hermione no le gustaba cuando las personas se daban cuenta de que se equivocaba en algo, y para evitarle la satisfacción al chico del saber que sí se equivoco, mejor saco algo positivo, dejándola con ventaja.**

**-Pero tu… es que yo… ash -bufo, no sabía ni como contradecirla**

**El ojiverde la siguió no muy convencido de su argumento de las estrellas y no sé cuantas cosas más, pero no debía rehusarse, pues su vecina podía caerse por falta de experiencia en escalar.**

**Primero se iba a bajar ella, pero Harry le tomo de la mano por inercia, y le dijo que primero observara el cómo se debía bajar. Éste al estar bajando, se resbalo a poco menos de metro y medio, pero afortunadamente cayó de espaldas, por lo que no le paso nada; la pequeña castaña reía sin parar, le había causado mucha gracia, pero para cuando él le dijo que bajara, ésta se puso muy colorada, con miedo, pero se fue bajando poco a poco igual que el peli azabache. Aunque su gracia no le duro mucho:**

**-estas bajando más lento que una tortuga -se quejaba**

**-perdóname por querer mi bienestar -dijo irónica**

**-no te perdono, ¿acaso no ves que me congelo?, ¡estoy hecho un cubo de hielo!**

**-pobrecito, nadie te dijo que me tenias que esperar**

**-¿quieres que me marche?, -pregunto confundido- porque si es así con gusto me voy**

**-¡no te vayas! -le advirtió**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te caerás?**

**-¡nunca!**

**-que testaruda, -negó con la cabeza- solo tienes que contestar que me necesitas, ¡y listo! Asunto arreglado**

**-no te necesito, y entiéndelo Potter: ¡nunca te necesitare!**

**-bien, me voy**

**-¡no te vayas! -le ordeno con los ojos medio cristalinos**

**-¿Quién te entiende? -Dijo levantando una de sus cejas, pero al ver sus lindos ojos miel y aquella cristalinidad, se ruborizo, creyendo que ella tenía miedo- ¿quieres que te ayude a bajar? -continuo embobado**

**-ni loca, -respondió- quizá no sepa bajar bien, pero no es para pedirle ayuda a un bobo como tu**

**"aaahh…, ¿¡porque carajos me hace esto!?... ¡me trata como basura y me embruja con su mirada! ¡Es una bipolar de lo peor!" pensaba Harry**

**Aunque la discusión no duro mucho tiempo más, puesto que la chica resbalo justo en el mismo lugar que él; Harry en un impulso, trato de atraparla para evitarle la caída pesada, pero para la mala suerte de éste, ella cayó sobre un pelinegro que ya se encontraba agonizando en el frio suelo.**

**-¡niño! ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto una preocupada Hermione, quien todavía se posaba sobre él.**

**-no lo sé, -pauso- creo que me cayó un elefante y me dejo echo tortilla**

**-jajaja, -rio- ¡no exageres Harry! No estoy tan pesada -"¿Por qué me rio?, ¿Por qué al estarlo mirando a los ojos siento este cosquilleo? ¿Por qué me está haciendo sentirme confusa?" pensaba en un mar de preguntas la niña.**

**Ambos, después de reírse un rato más, se introdujeron dentro de la casa de los señores Potter. Platicaron de algunas cosas, ya hasta se sentían cómodos al lado del otro, pero aun así era confuso estar en un habiente tan agradable con una persona desconocida. Era increíble, pero ya pasaban de las 4:40 am, ellos, sin siquiera pensarlo, al tener frio, se durmieron entre risas en la cama de el pequeño, aunque claro, Hermione no confiaba con total seguridad en él ya que puso varios peluches entre ellos.**

**"¿Qué hace Harry aquí?, según mis nervios me acabo de quedar dormida, creo, pero… ¡demonios! ¿¡Porque carambas él me está… me está… be… besan…do!? ¿¡Porque me está besando!? ¿¡Quien le dio ese privilegio!? ¡Ni en mis sueños se lo permitiré!" se medio despertó con algo de enojo pero a la vez alagada y sonriendo con rubor en sus mejillas, y al apenas divisar la figura de Harry de la otra mitad de la cama, después de la muralla de peluches, dijo:**

**-¡ni en mis mejores sueños animal!**

**Y le golpeo, tirándolo de la cama, para después volverse a quedar profundamente dormida.**

**-¡Que paso! ¿¡Los zombis de navidad me van a comer!? ¡NOOO! -Se despertó alarmado, y al abrir bien los ojos, se levanto, y la vio- ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?-se pregunto, la chica le lanzo una almohada**

**-ya duérmete -le dijo más dormida que nada**

**Harry se volvió a acostar en la cama con algo de confusión, pues desde hacia vario tiempo que no se caía de la cama, por lo que se le hizo un poco raro.**

**Quien sabe lo que mañana les esperaría bajo el árbol de navidad, o quizá bajo ellos mismos, aunque en realidad en ese momento no les importaba, ¿pero en verdad no les importara?**

**continuara...**


End file.
